


Harry Potter and the Savage Grey Wolf

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Bonding Cups [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Awkward First Times, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Child Marriage, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Legal Drama, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: After the announcement of Harry's intended bondmate the world goes into shock and then determines that Harry MUST marry his unsuitable match or they will not follow the order themselves. However, many are concerned about his safety and youth so a plan is devised to put them more on equal footing with the intent that a baby will soothe the masses.First pairing of the Bonding Cups Series, must read the 1st fic for this one to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Bad Guys who do Bad Things. At times I may put things in their perspective and give reasons for their actions, but that is never an EXCUSE for what they do. I give them a happy ending, but that does not redeem them. There is also child marriage in this story. Child marriage is WRONG, but it is under many circumstances legal. I use that loophole, but that does not mean that I, personally, am okay with it. If anything, Harry's struggle is an example of why it is WRONG. The point of such moral dilemmas is to make us all think, not to endorse it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this out in a hurry because I've (finally!) got my surgery in two days so I knew I'd be down for a bit. If you see any grammar or time issues please let me know.

“Harry James Potter to be bonded to… F-f-f-“ The ministerial clerk stammered to a halt and looked around himself. Harry had heard his name and staggered to his feet while the entire stadium suddenly ground to a halt. Silencing spells used to section groups off were falling and people were shouting over each other. Harry was jostled and only Percy and Fred gripping an arm each stopped him from being thrown over the rail before him. Harry shouted and reached for his own wand, planning a sonorous charm of his own, but Percy stopped him before he could get himself in trouble.

Finally the Aurors and Ministry officials present got the crowd into order and the flustered man who hadn’t spat out the name of Harry’s future wife was replaced by another who gaped at the paper in his hand for several seconds before speaking without the damn charm. Finally he was nudged by someone and cast the charm on himself before speaking again, his voice cracking as if broken.

“Harry James Potter to be bonded to Fenrir Andrew Greyback!”

“Greyback?!” Percy shrieked, a look of horror on his face.

“Bloody hell, mate, he’s gone on fifty!” Fred laughed.

“At least!” George replied.

“And there’s that whole ugly-as-sin bit,” Fred added with a laugh.

“Not to mention his middle name!” George chuckled.

Fred and George both gave each other an amused look and burst out laughing, “Andrew!”

“Harry,” Percy told him sharply, “You have to get out of here but we’re not aloud to leave. Go outside. Mum’s waiting. She knew there’d be a ruckus when they mentioned your name, but… _Greyback!_ ”

“Who is…?” Harry stammered, “I mean, I get he’s a man but and that’s got me confused, but…”

“Harry! Go!” Percy ordered, shoving him to the isle and into the arms of two aurors.

“But?!” Harry tried only to find himself tugged away. There was an absolute uproar around them. He was being dragged from one side of the stadium to the other, then out the doors and into Mrs. Weasley’s waiting arms.

“Oh! Oh, my dear boy! I told them to let me in with you, but they just-“

“Get him out of here! Quickly!” The auror snapped at her, shoving at Mrs. Weasley as well as Harry.

“Oi! Don’t shove her!” Harry snapped, shoving right back.

“What’s happened?” Mrs. Weasley asked, “Who are they? What do they want with Harry?”

“Who?” Harry asked, looking around himself for the multiple enemies she was referring to.

“He’ll tell you _when you two are alone!_ Get him to someone who can keep him safe! Quickly!”

Mrs. Weasley didn’t question further and Harry wasn’t given the chance to. She stepped back, gripped Harry’s arm tightly, and jerked him through side-along apparition straight into her own kitchen.

“Safe!” She shrieked, rushing to the fireplace, “Someplace safe! Goodness, me!”

“Mrs. WEasley, who is-“

“Not a word, Harry! We must hurry!”

She threw two different types of powder into the fireplace and spoke quickly, “Albus! It’s as we feared! Quickly! We have to get him into hiding!”

“Who could I possibly be perfect for that’s got you all so bloody terrified?” Harry asked, fear arching through him. Voldemort was dead, but perhaps he had returned? Possessed the body of another?

A piece of paper flared through the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley caught it before pressing it quickly into Harry’s hand.

“Read it. Don’t speak out loud. Just read and _memorize!”_

Harry read the paper, finding a simple address on it, and then was dragged back out through the door after Mrs. Weasley burnt the paper to ashes. They apparated again, Harry feeling quite sick at this point, and Harry watched in confusion as a building stretched itself out to produce yet another. Once this was birthed Harry was drug through the door and into a dark, miserable place that smelled of old, moulding books. Once Mrs. Weasley slammed the door shut behind them he let out a slow, relieved breath.

“ _Now_ will someone tell me who Fenrir Andrew Greyback is?” Harry asked sharply.

Mrs. Weasley turned and gave him an astonished look, “Fenrir Greyback? No, no, that can’t be. We feared the younger Malfoy at worse. Perhaps another powerful deatheater’s child, but _he_ at least would make sense having known you and his rather _obvious_ crush.”

“Draco Malfoy has a crush on me?” Harry laughed, “You’re joking.”

“But _Fenrir_ _Greyback_?” Molly asked, eyes tearing up, “Oh, Harry, they _can’t_.”

“Greyback?” Remus’ voice startled Harry into turning in surprise.

“Remus! Is this _your_ house?” Harry hurried forward to greet him, but another was standing beside him and when he stepped out of the shadows Harry nearly cheered in excitement, “Sirius!”

He ran forward to hug them both, glad he was tall enough now, but the men were stiff in his arms. Harry stepped back and frowned.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad to see me? Sirius?”

“Fenrir Greyback?” Sirius shook his head, giving Harry a look mixed with disgust and horror that made him step back away from them, “That can’t be. Not the beast that bit Remus.”

“He… he’s a werewolf then? Is that why everyone’s panicking? I’m not prejudiced,” Harry replied, “Isn’t that what this is about? Putting prejudice behind us. I don’t care.”

“You should,” Remus replied.

“Remus,” Harry shook his head, stepping back further in surprise.

"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps,” Remus orated, “the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specialises in children... Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards."

“But…” Harry shook his head in horror, “That’s not how it’s supposed to be. It’s supposed to be our _match_. The one person we’re most suited to in all the world. Some of them weren’t even listed because their match isn’t in Britain. It wouldn’t just… pick someone out of the blue! It’s supposed to be someone I _fit_ with!”

“Harry,” Sirius stated carefully as Remus’ eyes lowered, “We all have a bit of… well, of darkness in us.”

“What? No!” Harry shook his head sharply, “No, I’m not interested in marrying a child murderer! I don’t want that and I’m not… not _dark_! Not like _that!_ ”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with you, but our fates can be tricky!” Sirius soothed, both hands up in placation, “It’s just that you can’t exactly _argue_ with a bonding cup and-“

The door opened and Dumbledore entered with a _smile_ plastered to his face, “I’ve already heard. Congratulations, Harry! This couldn’t be ore perfect!”

“Are you _barmy?!_ ” Harry’s voice cracked.

“No, he’s right!” Remus crowed, “This is perfect! They can’t have Harry marry a man on the ministry’s most wanted list! Harry’s free!”

“I’m… what?” Harry asked, disappointment moving through his system, “But…”

“Oh! This is wonderful news!” Mrs. Weasley cried out, “All we have to do is refuse the claim on the grounds that teperson is dangerously unsuitable to be married at all!”

“Unsuited to…” Harry frowned and tuned out the excitement of the group of his parental figures as they chattered about his now free future.

Unsuited to be married at all.

For years Dumbledore had whispered in Harry’s ear that he should pity Voldemort. The man would could never experience love, friendship, tenderness, any of the things that Harry held dear. Now the people around him were speaking of another man in the same way. He was _unsuited to be married at all_. Unsuited to be loved. To have children. To have a family. All the horrid things that the Dursley’s had fed to him. Hadn’t Tom Riddle heard the same? In all his recent talk of horcruxes- which Harry had tried so adamantly to block out- he had insisted that he and Tom Riddle were alike. They had been denied a loving childhood. Harry had thrived despite it, but Riddle had become hateful and bitter. Vengeful. _Wrong_. What had made Fenrir Greyback so wicked?

“Shouldn’t I at least meet him?” Harry asked, shutting the room into shocked silence with his softly spoken words.

Everyone stared at him in shock while Harry struggled to make himself clearer, “I’m not saying I want to marry the bloke- I’m not even sure if I _like_ blokes- I’m just saying that what if he’s like this for a reason?”

“A murderer?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“How many people have thought awful things about me because of what the ministry said? Remus, you’re the only one who met Greyback, and it was a full moon. Without the potion you nearly bit me once. Maybe it’s all a huge misunderstanding.”

“Him hunting children down?” Sirius asked, completely baffled, “A misunderstanding?”

“Well, how long has he been a werewolf? When did that happen? Maybe he wanted other children to play with.”

“He was a child long ago, Harry,” Remus told him, “He’ll be fifty last month if I recall his date of birth from his wanted poster correctly. He’s attacked children since then.”

“Maybe he _wants_ children but everyone’s been against him and told him werewolves are evil. Wouldn’t you want to turn them against the ministry then? If they were poisoning your chance at having a family? Like the Dursley’s tried to poison mine?”

That silenced them. They all looked around each other guiltily and Remus bit his lip before murmuring, “My father insulted him. He planned to target me. Supposedly he’s in control of his wolf by the full moon and-“

“Supposedly,” Harry stated, “You’re saying there might be dark in me because I’m apparently to bond to him, what if that means there’s _good_ in _him_ because he’s to bond to _me_?”

Dumbledore cocked his head to one side, “I made the error of such a decision once, Harry.”

“You were blinded by the sight of a child,” Harry stated, “He looked innocent. I’m not. I already know what he’s guilty of. Surely there’s no harm in hearing him out.”

“He’ll just be brought up on charges,” Sirius pointed out.

“Which he committed just like the Malfoy’s did and they walk free,” REmus pointed out, “Being in league with Voldemort doesn’t exactly mean you’re evil… or that you’ll go to Azkaban as you’re meant to. In fact, due to his heritage he’d probably get an easy pass out of the whole ordeal. They’d order him to take the Wolfsbane potion and put him on the werewolf registry- officially, that is- and release him. He’ll likely go free.”

“And then be arrested when he doesn’t take it!” Sirius argued, “And by then Harry might be pregnant with his sprog!”

“Wizards can get pregnant?” Harry asked.

“Oh for the love of-” Mrs. Weasley threw her arms up, “This is why children shouldn’t marry!”

“Perhaps,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at Harry, “Perhaps you two _should_ meet.”

“Over my dead body!” Sirius raged.

“With adequate supervision, of course,” Dumbledore continued.

“I’ll be _right_ there!” Sirius raged.

“Dead or alive?” Remus chuckled at the easy manipulation.

“This is serious, Remus!”

“Is it Sirius?” Remus teased again.

Sirius blushed and looked away and Harry squinted at the two of them. Hadn’t Sirius said it was _his_ house? So what was Remus doing there when Harry had been writing to him at a different address for months?

“Remus, I trust you’ll aid me in my pursuit of you sire?” Dumbledore asked, “Your assistance would speed things up quite a bit.”

REmus winced, returning to the somber mood, “Yes, I’ll help. For Harry’s sake, though I’m still not in agreement. If we find him at least we’ll know he’s not roaming around. If he finds out about Harry being his sanctioned partner he might seek him out himself!”

“And I’ll start a letter to the ministry,” Mrs. Weasely stated, “For once Harry comes to his senses.”

Mrs. Weasley passed him quickly, heading towards a room down the hall and chortling about teenagers and their romantic notions. Harry rolled his eyes. He was going to have people taking the mic out of him until the entire situation blew over or resolved itself so he decided he’d best get comfortable with it. In the meantime he’d do what he did best; contact Hermione, tell her the situation, and have her bully he and Ron into helping her research Fenrir Greyback.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bloody hell, mate!” Ron stammered.

“Murder or rape?” Harry grumbled.

“Murder again,” Ron replied.

They’d gone through newspapers and history books and found out a rather shocking history of brutality. So far there had been one instance after another in which Greyback went after children. The ministry believed that he positioned himself intentionally around homes that he knew had children so that when he turned on the full moon he was virtually guaranteed to bite them. He chose muggles because they wouldn’t have protective spells, but he’d eventually become powerful enough to push through many spells and break into the homes of wizards. The first had been Remus, and it had been what put Fenrir on the registry. Before that he’d been relatively unkown and even had been mistaken as a vagrant. Harry wasn’t overly worried about the maulings and turnings that had occurred since there was no real way to prove what was going through Greyback’s head at the time. The Prophet had theories and Harry had already been subject to the theories of the media. He wanted _facts_ , and he might get them by comparing what he read to Greyback’s own testimony. He had a list of flashcards ready with examples and he wanted an explanation for every pound of flesh Greyback had sank his teeth into before he even _considered_ binding himself to the werewolf. If it turned out he was a victim as well than perhaps Harry could get him help and beg or pay Snape to make him the potion. If that were possible than Harry _might_ bond with the werewolf.

“During the moon?”

“No, mate,” Ron frowned, “This one was after You-Know-Who recruited him.”

“Allegedly recruited,” Harry and Hermione both muttered.

“I think it’s pretty damn confirmed,” Ron stated, and held up a book that showed a werewolf roaring and tossing it’s head, Deatheaters surrounding it with wands upraised as they threw spells at unseen victims.

Harry leaned closer, “He’s wearing a collar and leash. We don’t assume anything, Ron. Who knows what happened? Some people really _were_ tortured into helping. If he’s there of his own accord he’s out of the question.”

Ron squinted at the picture and then cocked his head, “Well, that does seem pretty clear now you mention it. I mean, unless he’s got some _seriously_ kinky hobbies.”

“Ron! Don’t be disgusting!” Hermione snapped, “That’s Harry’s future husband you might be talking about!”

“Not likely,” Ron shook his head, “But I’ll play along for your sake, Harry.”

Harry blushed and sank down in his seat, embarrassed at the thought his ‘future husband’ might be into anything of the sort. So far he’d managed to distract himself from thinking about sex with a man by focusing on _clearing_ the man in question. Harry gave his head a shake and refocused himself.

“Just keep looking for another mention of rape, okay? The stuff with Voldemort and not being safe around the moon I’ll ask an explanation for, but I won’t marry a rapist. I won’t even talk to him then.”

Rape was Fenrir’s downfall as far as Harry was concerned. They’d found a single, vague mention of it- maybe in the very earliest records of Greyback’s history. The only reason they’d found it was because Hermione had read _Historie Durmstrang_ once she’d found out that Greyback had attended school there and then realized with a jolt of shock that he was _in the book_. He was the very first person ever to be expelled from Durmstrang for violence, which had earned him a mere three sentences in the large tome. _The first and only student to ever be expelled for an act of violence was Fenrir Greyback in 1960. He was found violating another young man while savaging his shoulder. The assumed student later turned out to be a trespasser from another school believed to be spying on the illustrious Durmstrang._ The fact that Greyback was expelled for ‘savaging his shoulder’ but not for rape left the ‘violating’ part in question. _Had_ he raped him? Or was the wording simply implying so inaccurately? He’d not been suspected of being a werewolf at the time, so the biting was confusing. Had they been lovers and, like Ron had just suggested, gotten a bit into frisky play? Or had he been experimenting with his already vicious traits in which becoming a werewolf and deatheater was merely going to be like stepping into a familiar pair of shoes?

Harry took a sip of some pumpkin juice to refocuse himself. He wasn’t researching Greyback. Only Ron and Hermione were on that task. Harry was researching something that he felt too awkward about to ask anyone, especially since it was apparently fairly common knowledge. The difficulty with entering the wizarding world so late in life was that he had virtually _no_ knowledge of the world itself. Wizards who were _born_ to wizards, not muggle born wizards, were apparently perfectly capable of becoming pregnant. It wasn’t always a guarantee and the rate of fertilization was far lower than male/female couples, but it was possible. From what Harry had read he’d even be able to produce a kind of lubricant to ease the way during sex! These were things his wizarding parents should have been explaining to him. Hogwarts only included a few ‘necessary’ classes for helping muggle-born adapt and none of them included a sex ed lesson. Harry hadn’t gone to any because he wasn’t _technically_ muggle born, but he’d heard they mostly focused on telling the students not to give away the wizarding world once they returned home. The actually sexual education courses _did_ happen, of course, but they weren’t geared towards muggle borns, and Harry might as well have been one for the inclusion he’d had in the wizarding world before he’d gotten his letter. The classes had baffled Harry by using very generic terms like ‘partner’ and ‘they’ instead of he or she. He’d just assumed the teacher was trying to be LGBT+ friendly and hadn’t asked much as he learned the spells for protection against STI’s and pregnancy. He was as red faced as the rest of the class so he’d never thought to ask further questions and no one else had brought up why wizards needed to learn the same spells as witches. Harry just assumed it was so he could perform it on a female partner if he had to. Now Harry was learning all he could from books an embarrassed Hermione had bought for him since Harry was banned from going outside until Greyback was located. He’d be mobbed by insane fans and ‘enemies’ if he did, so he wasn’t particularly eager. Besides, Sirius was thrilled to have company.

“Harry,” Hermione put down her book, but Harry was squinting at a drawing of a pregnant wizard’s magically created reproductive system and was trying not to be sick, “Harry!”

“Hm? What?” Harry blinked up at her owlishly, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden distance and light outside of his book.

“We’ve ran out of text.”

“What?”

“We’ve ran out of stuff to read, mate,” Ron reiterated, “There’s no more.”

“That’s it?” Harry sat up, “The most notable werewolf in Great Britain and we have sixteen notecards after four days of searching?”

“I could re-read…” Hermione started, reaching for the huge historical tome again. Both Ron and Harry cut her off with a quick negation. She’d been an absolute terror while reading the book as quickly as she could with a translation spell that kept giving her odd responses. Harry had never wished for the internet so hard in his life.

“We’ll just… deal with what we have. He’s only one person. Not surprising he’s not got a lot on him, probably good actually. I mean, he’s only fifty…”

Harry winced and Hermione rubbed his shoulder, “It’s really _not_ old by wizard standards, Harry. We live so many centuries that a thirty-five year difference is really rather slim.”

“Sure,” Harry nodded weakly, picking up a picture of Fenrir Greyback, “And beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Exactly,” Hermione nodded proudly.

“He was being sarcastic,” Ron huffed, “Honestly for such a bright girl you can be so daft.”

“Yes, but it really _is_ ,” Hermione insisted, “Wait till you meet him, Harry. I’m sure it will all just… fall into place.”

Hermione didn’t sound sure and Harry didn’t feel it.

XXX

The ministry had been looking or Fenrir Greyback for nearly thirty years. Dumbledore had been looking for nearly thirty days when he found the brute. Harry was not the last bit surprised when he was told to report for a ‘remedial lesson’ with McGonagall that he had no recollection of being assigned. He simply assumed that Greyback had been found and hurriedly finished his dinner before reporting to her offices on the third floor. Dumbledore had been unwell lately, his hand strangely scarred, and Harry worried for his health when he saw McGonagall taking on more and more tasks around the school that the Headmaster usually performed. Add to that the clearly ministry-instated _toad_ of a woman who was teaching DADA and Harry was looking forward to the distraction of Greyback… and getting it over with.

Harry walked into the offices to find McGonagall looking tense and pale.

“You found him?”

“Yes, we found him,” McGonagall replied, “And he was absolutely filthy! He’s being bathed now, though apparently he’d prefer not to be! I hope you’re not a prude, Mr. Potter.”

“I’m a teenage boy sharing a dorm with other teenage boys,” Harry reminded her.

McGonagall smothered a smile, “Even so. Brace yourself. His words are as crude as his body odor.”

“Well then, you won’t have to worry about him charming me,” Harry smiled back to her.

McGonagall touched his shoulder lightly and then led him down the hall. They ventured up to the seventh floor where McGonagall stood in front of a tapestry a moment and then paced suddenly as if quite distressed.

“Er… professor, I know I’m not always the most level headed, but I really have-“

“Hush, Harry,” She scolded, then turned to an area of wall where a door had appeared, “Come inside and meet your fate, then.”

“What? Where did…?” Harry frowned at the door but entered behind her nonetheless. The door vanished as it shut behind him and Harry gave it a wary glance before turning back to the room.

A great cage stood in the middle, vaguely shaped like Folkes’ cage. Within in it paced a broud shouldered man with pale skin, long grey hair, and more scars than any deserved to have. His jaws were covered in grey whiskers though his lips and chin were bare of them. His clothes were black, tattered, and tight enough to look uncomfortable and most certainly betraying the fact he was fit. The shirt was missing buttons, showing off a chiseled chest with more grey hair thick enough to be a pelt. Only his nipples were bare of it and Harry dragged his eyes away from them with a blush at the realization he’d been staring. However, that brought his eyes to the werewolf’s face and the gaze that met his was one of shock and wonder. Blue eyes stared at Harry, shifting from the initial expression to one of sorrow and loss.

Harry frowned. He’d heard that many of those who had been bonded had fallen quickly in love, some claiming to do so on sight. He’d also heard of others who said they’d known the person their whole live but the bonding decree had made them see their friend in a new light. Still more had had to learn to love, but had admitted to the Prophet that their match was absolutely perfect. While sappy romance might be a while off, they were with someone who they instantly knew would be their best friend for life.

Fenrir was clearly in the first group, staring at Harry as if he had descended into the room with cherubs holding his school robes and angels and birds singing his entrance. Harry was clearly… not in any group. Greyback was rough and while Harry could admit that some might find him handsome, there was nothing stirring in Harry’s pants or heart. He wasn’t moved to save the man from himself. He wasn’t any more eager for the conversation. If anything, he pitied the man for clearly being affected by the bond when his bondmate was not. It was cruel, and Harry suspected that cruel twists of fate were something that Fenrir Greyback was painfully familiar with.

“It’s you,” Fenrir spoke, and Harry was surprised at how soft his voice was. Gravelly, but not nearly as deep as he’d expected. It was likely the shock as he was sure he had heard him growling quite deeply a moment later.

“Er, yes,” Harry began, “Hello, I… er…”

“They said I was meeting some Harry fellow,” Greyback told him, voice deepening as he turned disdainful, “If I’d have known it was _you_ I’d… I’d have shaved.”

“Um…” Harry blushed, not sure how to react to a clearly smitten serial child bitter.

“I know how you hate whiskers,” The man stated, then reached up a hand and ran it over his face. To Harry’s shock the hair fell away, revealing smooth skin beneath, “Better, my sweeting?”

Harry’s face twisted in confusion, not sure whether to question his term, his wandless magic, or the if the man was pretending in order to have him on. He kept waiting for Greyback to laugh and start being vulgar like he’d been warned. In fact, he was so prepared for a completely different reaction that he turned to look first at a stunned McGonagall and then at a completely gobsmacked Remus Lupin.

“Have you _met_ Harry before?” Remus asked.

“Who?” Greyback gave himself a shake and frowned at Lupin, “The woman?”

“No, me,” Harry replied, “Whose ever heard of a woman named Harry?”

“Last name?” Greyback shrugged one shoulder, “You’re not Harry.”

“I am,” Harry insisted.

“You’re not,” Greyback replied, and breathed in his scent slowly, eyes falling shut. When he spoke again his voice was that same soft tone, mixed with longing and a heavy weight of sadness, “I could never forget your scent.”

“I really am Harry Potter.”

Those blue eyes flew open again and for a moment his face twisted in rage before turning to a look of confusion and worry, “You can’t be.”

“I am,” Harry replied, “Believe me, I’ve checked. It’s completely unavoidable.”

Harry lifted his hairline to show his scar, stepping closer to the cage. McGonagall let out a shout of warning but when Greyback tried to reach for him the cage held him back. A hissing sound and the scent of burnt flesh made Harry’s nose wrinkle. He stared down to see Greyback’s had was injured from his attempt. Harry stepped back, more to avoid him injuring himself than out of fear of the clearly well contained werewolf.

“Listen,” Harry stated, “We’ll sort this all out. I’m sorry for… whoever you thought I was. I’m Harry Potter, and… well… I’m supposed to marry you.”

There was a pause and then the werewolf burst into loud laughter, “Pull the other one!”

Harry smiled weakly, “It’s true. You’ve been chosen by a Wizard Bonding Cup as my soulmate.”

“You’re a _puppy_ ,” He stated with an angry snarl, “They’ve done something to you. Put you under some damn spell! Wizards and their meddling! Where is Liam?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry shook his head, “I’m not who you think I am. I’m not Liam. I _really_ am… Look, this isn’t getting us anywhere and I have some questions. I’ve heard you’ve been living rough, so we’ll assume you don’t know much about what’s going on. Like I said, we’re supposed to be soulmates or whatever, but I’m not keen on marrying someone who hurts people so I want an explanation for all the things you’ve done.”

Harry pulled out the parchment upon which he’d written Fenrir Greyback’s crimes. A chair magically appeared behind him and Harry pulled it forward. Greyback was still scowling at him, but he crouched down when it seemed there was nothing else to do. Harry cleared his throat.

“First off, when you were in school you were expelled for ‘savaging’ another student. There wasn’t much info about this, and the text was a bit damning, so I’d like to know what really happened?”

“Am I on trial?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “Nothing here will be repeated outside these rooms, though I you _will_ have to go on trial afterwards. If I think you’re innocent or were a victim as well than I’ll stand by you as my bondmate and help you earn your freedom. It might take time and you may have to face a sentence or two, but… well, I’m Harry Potter. They’ll probably go light on you for being married to the guy who killed Voldemort.”

Greyback growled at the name but didn’t protest, just stared at Harry with narrowed eyes.

“So…” Harry prompted, “What happened when you were at school?”

Greyback glared but said nothing. Harry sighed.

“I really can’t make a decision if you don’t talk. If it was traumatic I can find a mind healer for you, but-“

“Personal,” He replied sharply.

“What, then?” Harry asked.

“Not traumatic,” Greyback sneered at him, “I’m not _traumatized_. It was personal.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, it sounds like, but at least tell me this: Did you rape him?”

Greyback let out a roar that shook dust from the ceiling, throwing himself at the bars and burning the hair from his chest and the knees of his clothes in his effort to get through the wards to Harry. Harry didn’t remember standing or drawing his wand, but it was done and his current and former professors were both at his side with theirs pointed at Greyback as well.

Greyback raged, “I WOULD NEVER HURT MY MATE! NEVER! NEVER! LIES! WHERE IS LIAM? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LIAM?! UNFAITHFUL SLUT! WHORE!”

“He was your friend, then?” Harry asked, breaking through Greyback’s tantrum and calming him by taking a page from Hermione’s book and speaking softly.

Greyback stilled and stepped back, that wounded look in place again, “You really don’t remember. You’re not him. He’d never _suggest_ …”

“I’ve told you I’m not,” Harry replied with a frown.

“I didn’t rape him,” Greyback replied, crouching down again and looking completely defeated. He sounded so sad, so absolutely devastated, that Harry lowered his wand.

“You loved him,” Harry realized.

Greyback looked away, frowning at the walls of his prison and beyond, “Werewolves mate for life.”

“You were a werewolf then?”

“…”

“Then… why bite his shoulder?” Harry asked.

Greyback snorted, “Ask your daddy, pup.”

“My father is dead,” Harry stated coldly, “Voldemort killed him.”

Greyback was silent and Harry shifted a bit, “You have to have known what I looked like before now.”

“Don’t read the papers. They lie.”

“I noticed,” Harry nodded, “That’s why we’re talking now, so I can give you a chance to explain. Where is he? This Liam who is your mate?”

Greyback turned vicious eyes on Harry, “What are you going to do, puppy? I’m old enough to be your fucking grampy. You going to bend over for me?”

“We’re not talking about me.”

“What do you want to know? Hm? You want me to be innocent as a new born babe? I’m not. I’ve killed. I supported the Dark Lord.”

“Why?” Harry asked softly.

“Because he promised me what wizards refused to let me have,” Greybeard snarled.

“What?”

“Equality.”

“He stood for the _exact opposite,”_ Harry insisted.

“To you, in your sheltered world with the Daily Profiteer telling you lies. He told us another story.”

“Was it a _true_ story?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Greyback growled irritably and shifted a bit, “No.”

“Did you leave when you realized it wasn’t?”

“No.”

“Could you have?”

There was a moment of hesitation in which such a look of self-loathing crossed Greyback’s face that Harry was already sure of his answer before he uttered it.

“No.”

“Okay, so misguided. Same story I’ve heard from others. Now. Turning people…”

Hours went by. Greyback wasn’t very forthcoming and went back and forth between snarling at Harry and staring at him with such longing and tenderness in his gaze that Harry wished he’d just _stop_. Eventually Harry had a fairly clear outline of events. Greyback couldn’t support himself after being thrown from Durmstrang. His parents were purebloods and didn’t accept him back once he’d been bitten, though Greyback refused to tell Harry exactly when that had been. Sometime after Durmstrang seemed accurate since Greyback had muttered something about drinking, being alone, and not remembering. Then he’d lived rough for a while, slowly forming a pack with other wolves only to find that most wizards had as much hatred for werewolves as purebloods did.

From there it all went to hell. Greyback wanted a bigger pack, but his attempts to ‘talk people into it’ failed. He was lonely. He wanted a new mate to replace his lost one. He bit an adult he’d been wooing only to have the man kill himself afterwards. Another lover died after he’d bitten her because she’d been too weak (according to Greyback) to survive. He blamed her age. Greyback then decided that biting them young, before they were prejudiced and while they were strong enough to survive the change, was a better plan. Two muggle children died before he was arrested and brought before the Wizengamot. They accused him of murder and it was during his trial he found out that muggles and squibs would _only_ die if bitten. Greyback insisted he’d been ‘shocked’ at that knowledge, but Harry wasn’t sure if he could believe him. Especially when Greyback gloated that he was a superior actor and tricked them all. All except Lyall Lupin, who was dismissed after he’d snarled that werewolves deserved nothing less than death.

It was here that Greyback produced his most damning statement in Harry’s eyes. He’d grinned viciously while stating that he’d gone after Remus intentionally to punish Lyall for his xenophobic statement. He’d then turned to REmus and told him that if Lyall hadn’t stopped him he’d have taken Remus away and raised him himself.

“You’d have forgotten him eventually, my little lone wolf,” Greyback had purred, “You’d have been my pride and joy and I’d have raised you to be _proud_ of what you are. Not some disgusting… _Wolfsbane_ _addict_!”

Greyback had spat on the floor and Harry had frowned and made a few more notes.

“Well?” Greyback asked in a taunting tone, “Have I passed your little test? Will you go ass-up for me and give me the pups I’ve wanted all my life?”

“Was any of that even true?” Harry huffed.

“Guess you’ll never know,” Greyback snarled.

“Perhaps Severus could give him a bit of veritaserum?” Remus suggested.

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m done here. He probably does need a mile of therapy and a second chance, he’s had a shit life if even half of this is true, and I can see why he hates wizards so much, but… Remus, I _can’t_.”

Remus nodded and put a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Harry. You gave him a chance. Nobody is going to blame you for not wanting to marry a fifty year old murderous werewolf! Come along, then. We’ll let the ministry have him and-“

“Wait!” Greyback shouted, nearly burning himself on the edge of the cage again, “Wait, you can’t abandon me to them!”

Harry glanced back, “I’ve been thinking of advocating for werewolf rights. Hermione- a friend of mine- would probably help me. I’m sure we could get your sentence reduced, but frankly? You’re not someone I would ever spend my life with.”

Harry turned away and Greyback made a sound like a wounded animal. Harry winced, not sure why it hurt him so much to hear his agony. It sounded far more honest than anything he’d spat out so far.

“I… I wasn’t always this way!” Greyback pleaded, suddenly anxious not to have Harry leave, “Give me a chance!”

“That _was_ your chance,” Remus replied, tugging at Harry’s arm to get him to leave, “Harry, you owe him _nothing_.”

“Well, no, but…” Harry started softly.

“I was wrong,” Greyback insisted, “There’s a reason I stopped biting people after _he_ feel. I see that now.”

“Stopped _that we know of_ ,” Lupin replied sharply.

“You, Harry,” Greyback insisted, “Help me.”

Harry turned, narrowed eyes studying a face twisted in agony, “What is this? What do you _really_ want from me?”

“It’s the bond, isn’t it?” Fenrir pleaded, his voice taking on a crooning tone, “We’re meant to be together. It’s fate. You look and smell _just like him_. As if he were here again. My beloved. My mate. I would never hurt my mate. I’d kill for hi-“

“I don’t want anyone to kill for me,” Harry stated harshly, “I can kill for myself and I find it disgusting!”

“So did I!” Greyback insisted, “I only bit to turn for _pack_. For family! For love! _HE_ took that from you; you must want it as much as I do! I killed for it. You! You killed for it, too!”

Harry was across the room and pressing his wand against the crackling barrier of the cage before he could blink, glaring at the werewolf who was an irritating foot taller than he was despite his summer growth spurt.

“I. Hated. Killing. Do you hear me? I killed to _save people I care about_ , not to get some illusory promise that was given by a man who left a trail of bodies behind him! You think you were _tricked_? I think you were intentionally blind!”

Greyback’s eyes slid shut and he breathed in deeply, head falling back before rolling to one side, forward again, and then opening to pierce Harry with blue darkened by unmistakable lust.

“Then help me to see,” Greyback growled, his voice so deep Harry swore he could feel it rumble straight through his body until it reached his heart and made it quake.

Harry stepped back, shaken by such a visceral reaction, and after a moment of wide-eyed staring he turned and hurried out of the strange room and into the hallway where he took several deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry,” Cedric Diggory sat down at Harry’s side and shifted closer on the bench.

Harry was eating his breakfast and in _no mood_ for Cedric’s lack of personal space, so he just grunted and tried to make a mess on his chin to appear less attractive. Harry didn’t really think he was attractive from the door, but apparently food-drool was cute to Diggory because he chuckled, picked up a napkin, and attempted to dab Harry’s chin. Harry snatched it from him, wiped his face, and glared at Cedric.

“Hey, Diggory, you wanted something.”

Diggory’s eyes fell to half and Harry _really_ hoped he wasn’t going to spout some of those ridiculous pick-up lines that Ron had been practicing in the dorm, before Hermione had walked in and told him he was disgusting. Instead Cedric nodded and stood up, motioning for Harry to do the same.

“I need a word in private.”

“I’m busy,” Harry replied, turning back to his food.

Harry was really sick of Cedric’s presence. He’d come back to Hogwarts over and again to pester Harry. Apparently having been a Triwizard Contender meant he got a free pass from taking his NEWTS last year, but he still had to take them so he would arrive off and on for schooling before taking them at the end of the year. He got to pick his classes and he’d made sure he had a free period the same time as Harry. It was getting annoying as hell having him hover. It was worse than having a girl chase after him because other guys at least noticed when a girl was fawning and would get obnoxious and possibly chase her off by being crude. When another guy stared at Harry with doe eyes nobody seemed to notice. They just assumed the two were talking Triwizard stuff or quiditch and left them be. Harry was dying for a vulgar rescue and not even pointed glares at Ron were getting him help.

“It’s important, please,” Cedric stated softly, grasping his hand and giving him some admittedly adorable puppy eyes.

 _Why couldn’t I have been bonded to someone like him?_ Harry wondered as he stood up to leave, _Now I don’t even feel free to_ try _and fall for him. I might have done. We might be good for each other._

Harry hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going and quite suddenly found himself in a silent alchove behind a tapestry with Cedric _awkwardly_ close. Harry looked up at him- damn those extra few inches- an caught his breath as Cedric’s hand cupped his cheek.

“Harry, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

“Er…” Harry replied, shifting from foot to foot. His back was against the wall. There was nowhere to go.

“Fenrir Greyback of all people!” Cedric shook his head, pity in his eyes, “I wanted to tell you that I’m in the same boat as you.”

“You’re supposed to bond with a baby-biting werewolf?” Harry asked, voice squeaking.

Cedric turned red, “Well, not the _same_ boat, but the same fleet. My name didn’t come out of the cup. My perfect match is either outside of Britain or dead.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“So I had a thought,” Cedric moved impossibly closer and Harry absently worried about his breath. Cedric had apparently brushed obsessively. He smelled like mint.

“Er…”

“I was thinking we write to the ministry about abandoning your bond with Fenrir and taking on mine seeing as how I would _very_ much enjoy-“

Cedric’s lips were close enough to brush Harry’s as he spoke, his breath not nearly as hot as the heat pooling in Harry’s groin. A sudden sharp feeling cut through his lower back and he gasped as a flood of warmth filled his trousers. He had a moment of horror in which he thought he’d soiled himself, but before he could flee in shame (preferably right off the astronomy tower) the tapestry was thrown back and Snape glared at them. Cedric stepped back as if burned and stared at Snape with wide eyes.

“Assaulting _minors_ in the hallways, are we Mr. Diggory?” Snape asked, voice soft and threatening.

“What? No! I’d never assault Harry! I asked him here and he came willingly!”

“Seeing as how Mr. Potter is below the age of consent,” Snape’s eyes narrowed, “Perhaps you would like to-“

“That’s it!” Harry crowed, and Snape gave him a disgusted look.

“Keep your enjoyment to yourself, Mr. Potter!”

“No, not that!” Harry stammered, “Greyback! He can’t touch me because I’m a minor!”

“A very astute realization, how _did_ you come by it by yourself?” Snape drawled.

“I have two years to fix him!” Harry spat out, then ducked beneath Snape’s arm to flee to the nearest bathroom.

He hoped his little ‘realization’ had been a good distraction so he could get to the bathroom, throw out his underwear, and use a cleaning charm or ten on himself. Harry bolted the stall door, cast a silencing charm, made a mental note to learn how to shield smells, and stripped off his robe. He hung it on a hook after cautiously inspecting it for any sign of funk. Then he made sure to breathe through his mouth before lowering his trousers because he did _not_ want to smell whatever was awaiting him.

Which was clear.

Harry stared down at his boxers and just frowned in confusion. He cautiously sniffed but only the stale smell of urine from the loo reached his nose. Harry debated a moment, but curiousity won out and he dabbed the wet patch before bringing it to his nose for a sniff. It smelled musky, but nowhere near like sweat or semen. The hell was it? Harry muscled up the bravery to explore further and reached back to touch between his arsecheeks. His jaw fell open in shock. He was soaking wet with a warm, slippery substance. He checked his fingers and sure enough they were wet with _clear_ fluid, which a roll around on his digits ensured him was as slick as lube.

Lubricant was exactly what it was; a wizard’s natural lubricant, which he only made when his body was craving male penetration. In fact, some wizards couldn’t even make it unless they were craving _a baby_ , and since Harry had tossed off without this happening before he found it extremely likely that this was the result of wanting a family. With Cedric? It was being paired to Fenrir that had first given him the idea and started off his research and now his body was responding. Harry had read that a wizard actually had _two_ channels but one hole, much like the urethra in his penis. It would shift when aroused. Right now it had probably closed but with his curiosity awoken Harry couldn’t help but reach down to palm his prick and wake it up again. He was rubbing at his hole as well, which was sensitive and sending excited signals up his body that he was sure had never worked before. Once he was hard again he pushed a finger inside, more to explore than excite, but pleasure shot up his spine as he bumped something soft that sent signals straight to his dick. Harry had started with the intention of exploring and then stopping, but there was no halting this overwhelming urge now. He was gasping, one finger lingering inside of his body and pushing against that _spot_ while the other hand worked himself fast and hard. He came hard and with more satisfaction than he’d ever had in the past, his legs going weak beneath him as he shuddered and gasped. He pressed his forehead against the stall door and tried to calm down. He pulled his finger out and glared at it, wondering how he had denied himself _that_ for so long. And if that were one finger, what could another man’s dick do to him!

Harry was redressing when a new thought hit him. He’d been aware of his body for a short period of time, and he’d had an explanation for this intense and sudden craving. Fenrir was born to wizarding parents, so he would feel the urge to be filled that Harry just had, and he’d already expressed the longing for a child. If he’d been with a born wizard than it was possible they had talked about having children, and judging by Fenrir’s longing for a family they might have even planned it. What if he had been caught _trying to make a baby_ that day and lost everything, even his beloved mate, all at once? Worse, what if this Liam fellow had rejected him afterwards? Worse _still_ , what if he’d gone and had Fenrir’s child, going to lengths to keep the father away because he’d been turned into a werewolf? Fenrir’s rage had spiked to biting Remus Lupin in 1965. Fenrir would have been in his twenties. Remus would have been _the age of Fenrir’s own child_.

Harry stepped out of the stall and washed his hands, staring at his reflection with uncertainty. He didn’t know what to think now. If he’d had his child taken from him and taught to hate him he probably would have gone mad with rage. Hearing a wizard spout the prejudiced filth being taught to his _own_ child might have well led him to act in the insane fashion Greyback had. Harry could easily see a path laid out that led to Greyback staring at Remus the day before and growling out his strange words. _You’d have been my pride and joy and I’d have raised you to be proud of what you are._

Harry gave his head a sharp shake. That was all imagination. He didn’t have any more of the facts _now_ than he had before he’d questioned Greyback. In fact, the only thing he had now was more confusion. Harry resolved to talk to Dumbledore despite his repeated avoidance of the man since Voldemort’s defeat. Dumbledore at least knew evil when he saw it. Perhaps he could give Harry the advice he needed to move forward with either helping Greyback or abandoning him.

XXX

Harry stared down into his teacup for a long time, long enough that Dumbledore teasingly asked if he were trying to read the leaves.

“Would it help?” He asked bluntly.

“Sadly, I do not have that gift, nor do I believe you do despite your visions in the past. Have they… stopped?”

Harry nodded, “Just normal nightmares now.”

“And far too many, I presume.”

Harry nodded, picking up another lemon drop from the jar and sucking on it so he could excuse the faces he was making.

“Harry…” Dumbledore started softly, “I am admittedly hesitant to advise you in this matter. To me you have been like a son, someone who I have gotten far too close to in this game of chess I thought I could accomplish. I see that now. That in trying to destroy Voldemort I have fallen for his own weakness. I care for you, Harry. Can you believe that after all I have put you through and all I continue to ask?”

Harry was glad he’d picked up a lemon drop but wished he had a dozen more to excuse the prickling in his eyes, “Yes.”

“So you see why I don’t want to even _think_ of you married to someone like Fenrir Greyback?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And why it pains me to see how much he has calmed and hear how he asks to see you every hour he is awake?”

Harry’s eyes shot up and Dumbledore nodded, his face crunched up in pain, “The bond?”

“The bond, my dear boy. It is real. The cup reveals it and pushes it further. He is drawn to you.”

“Or to this _Liam_ he remembers,” Harry grumbled.

“And you are jealous of a young man you never met who may well be dead.”

Harry winced, “Or has given him a child and refused to let him see it.”

“Or never existed,” Dumbledore waved his hand with an amused smile, “He is an experienced and proficient liar.”

 _Takes one to know one_.

Harry sighed, “So what do I _do_?”

“You must follow your heart!” Dumbledore declared, waving his hand dramatically before dropping it and shrugging, “Or some other such drivel.”

Harry smirked a bit and nodded, “Yeah, some other such drivel.”

“Or…” Dumbledore paused.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore considered a moment longer and then nodded, “Yes, I think _he_ might help. Phinneus? Do ask Severus to come see me, won’t you?”

“Snape?!” Harry asked in shock.

“He is an accomplished legilimens, although he may also have squirreled some veritaserum away. One never does know with spies, they have so many more outlets than we do. Quite useful, really.”

“Yeah, but-“ Harry started to protest about trustworthiness but the door opened and Snape entered.

“You called for me, Headmaster?”

“We have a need for your… expertise,” Dumbledore replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape’s eyes narrowed and he stepped back, turning to Harry with a strange glare. Well, stranger than usual for Snape.

“Do you wish for an explanation or advice?” Snape replied, “Choose carefully. You will only get one from me.”

“Umm,” Harry glanced at Dumbledore but he was being unhelpful at the moment, “Why?”

“I have discovered something _very sensitive_ ,” Snape replied, “Giving you one will negate the other. You can have advice or an explanation. Choose-“

“Carefully, yeah, I got that part,” Harry sighed, walking away to pace for a moment.

“Do take your time, I’ve nothing better to do,” Snape sighed, “I’m not a professor with students or papers to grade or a house to oversee…”

“Advice,” Harry stated quickly.

“At one point in time Fenrir Greyback was a person who, loathed though this thought is to me, would have been an adequate if not perfect partner for you. I advise you to give _that_ person a chance.”

Harry blinked, “So… rehabilitate him and have him see a mind healer and just… give him a chance after he’s well?”

“I said nothing of the sort,” Snape stated sharply, “When will you learn to _pay attention_. That person is _gone_ at this _time_. You should give _that person_ a chance, not this… beast.”

“Yeah, but…” Harry scowled, “How is that even possi-“

Harry’s eyes widened and his face lit up. Snape nodded, “Excellent. A thought has finally bloomed in the barren expanse of your brain. Do water it before it withers and dies.”

Snape turned with a swirl of long robes and left Harry grinning in at Fenrir who was staring at him with a fair amount of distrust in his eyes. Dumbledore was watching him carefully and stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you certain, Harry?”

“Of course I am,” Harry nodded, “It’s already happened and it _worked_.”

“What happened?” Greyback growled.

“Don’t you see?” Harry grinned broadly, “You said it from the door! I look and smell _just like Liam_. I am Liam!”

Greyback scoffed, “I never knew a _Liam_.”

Harry huffed in frustration, “When I get back maybe we can work on your lying.”

“We should work on _yours_ first,” Greyback growled, eyes narrowing in rage.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Greyback turned away from him and curled up on the floor, back to Harry, effectively ending any proper communication. Harry growled in frustration and turned away to start working on his plan. First he needed a time turner, and then… a _future_.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore took Harry to visit Sirius when Harry pleaded with him that he needed to talk to his godfather and Remus. For once Dumbledore was easily compliant, even offering to bring Ron and Hermione along to support him. Harry probably should have suspected something at that point, but the tension from the wizarding community had him distracted. They wanted Harry to at least _consider_ mating with Greyback. Most were listing off all the reasons they’d been forced to comply and that Harry’s bondmate was a perfect example of crossing boundaries between beliefs. He could conceivably lead them to peace just by allowing the bond to progress, especially since magic had chosen the person who was meant to be Harry’s perfect bondmate.

“I have to admit,” Sirius nodded, “It does solve things. Harry produces a child with his bonded and no one is the wiser. No issues with consent or putting Harry in danger. He needn’t actively go further with Greyback. He can even turn him over to the ministry afterwards.”

“Or get him _help_ ,” Harry replied sharply.

“I’ve got a bag I charmed to carry enough books for when I was using the time turner to go to extra classes,” Hermione told him, “You can borrow it. That way you have enough supplies with you at all times.”

“You’re on board?” Harry asked in surprise.

Hermione made a face, “I’m not thrilled at the idea, and frankly this isn’t how I’d want to make a baby if I were you, but all in all you’ve been dealt a horrid hand, Harry. At least if this goes on… well, you’ll have a child, albeit young, but you can afford it and… well… I feel like maybe having a child is the sort of responsibility you need to ground you. You’ve been so… _dead_ since the whole thing happened in the graveyard. You hate the responsibilities put on you but you can’t exactly avoid them. If you were a parent you could announce that this was the _last_ act for the wizarding world and that your responsibilities now lay with your child. You could shut the all up with a ‘sorry, Harry Jr. needs to go to swimming lessons’ and just walk away and no one could fault you.”

Harry snorted at the idea he’d name his kid after himself but nodded at her assessment, “I sort of thought the same. Is that awful?”

“Wanting to have a _life_?” Remus asked, “Harry, no. Never.”

“There is still the matter of the horcruxes,” Dumbledore spoke softly, and Harry sagged down miserably in his seat, but the Headmaster held up a hand, “Now, now, don’t fret. I was merely about to suggest that with a ministry-approved license to use a time turner you might have an opportunity. After all, making a baby takes time. In between you could explore- carefully and safely- the possible locations of the horcruxes.”

“That’s true,” Sirius sat up straighter, “You could pretty easily walk the halls in your uniform and stalk He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You could figure out what he’s used, at the very least! Bring us the information and we can use it to find them and stop him!”

“Just don’t,” Remus leaned forward and caught his hand, “Don’t get _directly_ involved. This is all meant to take you out of the scene, Harry, and messing about with time is risky at best. Be a witness, but don’t get involved.”

“He knows that, Remus!” Sirius scolded.

“Does he?” Hermione cut in, “Harry, he was a brute even as a teenager, we know that now. So if you see him torturing or k-killing someone…”

Harry grimaced, “I’d have to walk away. Except that’s not what we’ve always done, is it? Gone and left things in the past be? If we had Sirius would be dead.”

“Those were different circumstances,” Dumbledore replied, “Ones that I was carefully controlling, as you may have suspected by now. Let us guide you, Harry. This is recognizance only.”

“Recon and sex,” Sirius snickered, “Like a bloody Bond film!”

“Ew,” Ron grimaced, “I don’t want to talk about Harry taking one for the team!”

“Does it right it won’t be a sacrifice,” Sirius snickered.

“Sirius, honestly!” Remus gave him a horrified look.

“Let’s just focus on preparing Harry for his ordeal. We’ll need to teach him a translation spell. He’ll need to pack- Ron, you help with that- I’ll get him some maps of Durmstrang back in ’60 and you two go on and-“

Harry tuned Hermione out as he tried to fathom exactly what sort of decision he’d made. He’d be seducing and fucking- or rather _getting fucked_ \- by Fenrir Greyback, who had shown a propensity to be rough with at least one partner. It was entirely possible the partner referred to in the books was Harry, now that context had reared it’s ugly head. It was possible, quite possible, that Harry was going to break his heart. _If he even has a heart. If he hurt me in the past than whose to say he ever loved me? Or that love was even a factor? Possessiveness, maybe, but love? Doubtful._

XXX

“Now, remember Harry,” Sirius grinned broadly, fussing with Harry’s collar, “You just swagger up to him and suggest you two find a cozy place to snog. Let it go from there. You’ve got your dad’s charm in there… somewhere… and you just let it out! Let it out and Ickle Little Fenrir will follow you like a puppy!”

Sirius was disguised as Arthur Weasley so he could say goodby e in the presence of the ministry official that was bringing Harry the Time Turner. He was also under an unbreakable vow not to ruin Arthur’s reputation.

Remus sighed, “Or slug you. Harry, be _yourself_. You two are bondmates, even though he might not feel it just yet. You _will_ be compatible, you just have to let it happen.”

“This Time-Turner,” The Ministry official spoke, placing it around his neck, “Has been modified to give you the time you need. These are a list of dates that we’ve studied and determined to be safe time along with how many turns of which dial will take you there. They’re all weekends. With any luck you will be able to… lure him in on the first try.”

Harry blushed. He hadn’t considered that it might take more than one try, only that convincing another teenager to fuck him might take a bit of work. Sirius moved in again despite Remus hissing at him to stop and shoved a small vial into his hands.

“Look, he was pretty ugly back then from what I’ve heard, so this might help. Knock his socks off, kiddo!”

“Considering what he got kicked out for,” Harry grimaced, “I’m probably going to need it.”

“What did he get kicked out for?” Sirius asked.

Remus coughed, “I’ll tell you later.”

Harry grimaced at the lubricant and nodded his head. Then he took a deep breath, studied the list of dates and how many turns of which dial, and picked the furthest one out. Dumbledore linked his arm with Harry’s and they apparated to the portkey location. From there Harry was on his own. He would take the international portkey to Norway where a contact of Hermione’s- via her suitor Krum- would sneak him into Durmstrang. Harry scuffled his way to the Inn and studied the fire, rubbing his hands for a moment and shivering in the cold despite his warm coat. He had no room there so he glanced around the bar eagerly. The fellow would be helping him get into Durmstrang in _this_ time so Harry would be sneaking there before heading into the past. Franklin Horner spotted Harry first and motioned to him. He gave Harry a glare as if he disapproved of his wardrobe but led him to a lake without a word. Harry wasn’t thrilled that he was still in weather more frigid than he’d ever felt, but he was getting closer to his goal and that was one step closer to his family.

The boat ride was absolutely horrific. Halfway across the lake the man suddenly tapped a rune with his wand and the entire world tipped topsy-turvy. Harry nearly threw up as he rocked from side to side in the water. When his eyes were finally able to focus he stared around himself in awe. A gorgeous castle was laid         q out on a crag leaning over the lake shined in the morning sunlight as it rose behind him. The diamond glitter on the rooftop nearly blinded him as he stared at the gigantic school and wondered how he’d _ever_ find Fenrir Grayback.

“Well, this is where I get off. You know how to reach me?” His guide grunted.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry replied, turning towards him to see the boat was empty. The water rippled beside it and Harry gave a shiver, not even wanting to imagine. He grabbed the oars and pulled them but got nowhere. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, trying a few spells before remembering the one that moved objects. The boat moved brusquely across the water while Harry sat at the rudder to steer. Harry kept an eye out for a boathouse, but as he approached he realized that the entrance and boathouse were one, and were directly beneath the castle in the outcropping of rock. Harry docked in a pier with a lantern hanging to light the way and picked his way along the pier until he saw the entrance to the castle. He opened the door and followed the chilly stairway to a drafty but less-chilled entryway. Young students were milling about, but Harry was dressed in their uniform. He hurriedly glanced about for a place to hide and grinned at the sight of a tapestry. Behind it was a narrow passage which he quickly followed until he reached a more secluded hallway.

Krum was going to meet him in the bathrooms nearby since they were the ones with the most broken toilets and so rarely used. Hopefully that held true for the past as well. Krum was in the bathroom frowning at the floor when Harry entered, but he gave him a kind smile.

“Harry,” He grumbled, “Most speak English now, but in the past it was more segregated. The students had to learn Danish. You have your charm?”

Harry nodded and adjusted the strap to Hermione’s bag on his shoulder. It was a lady’s purse, but Harry figured if anything could mark him as shaggable by blokes it was carrying a purple clutch with tassles. Viktor nodded and pointed to the nearest stall.

“When you get back I’ll sneak you into my dorm so you can clean up and rest. You’ll be posing as my- er- partner.”

“Yeah,” Harry blushed, “Hermione mentioned.”

“Good luck, Harry,” Krum gave his hand a sharp grip, “Be careful. Greyback has a… reputation here. Even now. He was not a kind boy.”

“I figured,” Harry nodded, “One last battle, eh?”

Krum nodded, “What is saying? Top from the bottom.”

Harry blushed furiously and bolted for the stall, shutting it and pulling his invisibility cloak out. He covered himself and quickly looked at the instructions once again. Harry turned the device until his hand cramped. Finally he pressed the golden ornament on the top and the area lit up. He glanced behind himself anxiously, but luckily he hadn’t ended up moving in on somebody’s bowel movement.

Harry slipped out of the stall and found that in this time period the bathroom was far more filthy, so it was probably used more than in his current time. He stepped out into the hall and saw the crowds moving back and forth, laughter reaching his ears as a group passed him with brooms. It was a Saturday morning if he’d done things correctly, so he wasn’t surprised to see kids going out to enjoy themselves. Now he just had to figure out where Fenrir Greyback was. He didn’t seem the sort to play quidditch, but perhaps he’d be outside enjoying the fresh- if horrifically frigid- air.

Harry moved towards the secret passage he’d utilized only to find that it wasn’t built yet. There was a wall there and he had no idea of his way around the castle. Harry scowled and decided to follow the group of kids rather than resort to a map just yet. If he had a map out it would be painfully obvious that he didn’t belong there and he couldn’t hide under his cloak if he wanted to find Greyback and get into his pants. He hurried after the kids with the brooms, keeping his eyes open for the younger version of his bondmate. He wondered if he was a red head or a brunette as a teenager? He certainly didn’t seem the sort to be blonde.

Harry followed the group right into an indoor gym with a six story domed ceiling, similar to Hogwarts in that the ceiling magically reflected the weather. However, instead of a stone floor and tables the ground was covered in well-trimmed grass and the posts that rose up for the quidditch goals. Two story tall stands with four different colored flags (house flags?) stood on either side of the pitch. Harry was so stunned at the warmth and magical sunlight that he was staring around in amazement rather than looking for Greyback. He was painfully jealous and missing his broom. A student jostled him hard enough to knock him forward and he nearly lost his feet. A handsome young man with long blonde locks caught him before he could face plant in the recently watered lawn.

“Oi! Forsigtig!” The man chirped.

Harry stared at him blankly in horror before recalling he hadn’t cast his translation charm. The young man must have caught on because he laughed and spoke again in English.

“I just said ‘be careful’,” He replied, “You alright?”

“Er, yeah,” Harry nodded, “Thanks. I’m a transfer student and-“

“Yeah, bit obvious, that. What’s with your uniform? Second hand?”

Harry winced. It was actually too _new_ judging by the uniform the young man was wearing, but assuming it was his father’s was probably better.

“Er, yeah, you caught me,” Harry admitted.

“I’m Liam,” He stated with a broad smile.

“L-Liam?” Harry asked, eyes wide, “Is…is that a common name?”

“Not that I know of,” He shrugged, “Listen, my mates are waiting for me. See you around…?”

He waited but Harry didn’t know what name to give now that Liam was taken, “Yeah, see you!”

Harry bolted, slipping to the side to try and see if he could find a vantage point. He was hoping that this was the Liam who knew Greyback, but so far he didn’t see anyone with that particular figure up on a broom. Instead he focused on the stands and soon enough he saw a familiar figure… and a familiar head of hair. Greyback had _grey hair_ at _fifteen_. He was probably horrifically mocked and bullied. Harry took a deep breath. He knew what it was like to be mistreated. Greyback would probably respond well to a bit of affection, although Harry was a bit disgusted at the idea or using him in such a way.

Harry headed up the bleachers but paused on his way to cast the translation charm. Greyback was reading a book and taking notes but when Liam soared by he looked up and gave his friend a huge grin.

“Earn ten for me, sexy!” Greyback shouted.

Harry froze, staring in shock and feeling a sudden jolt of jealousy and hurt. Greyback was with Liam. A _different_ Liam. Not Harry/Liam. And the guy looked _nothing_ like Harry!

“You gonna stare or sit?” Greyback grunted at him.

Harry couldn’t school his face and knew he must look mad giving a complete stranger a wounded look, but he’d assumed Greyback would swoon for him the way he had the first time they’d met. He thought the young man would be driven to distraction. Harry hesitantly sat down beside Greyback and tried to think of what to say or do. He was a nervous wreck. He turned his head cautiously to get a look at Greyback only to find him staring directly at Harry as if he were an interesting puzzle.

“Who are you?” Greyback asked.

“Erm, Liam,” Harry stammered.

“Right,” Greyback replied slowly, “That wasn’t an obvious lie or anything. I saw you talking to him, you know.”

“He your boyfriend?” Harry asked, letting the bitterness creep into his voice.

Greyback laughed, a smile showing off pointed white teeth. Harry did a double take. He had _pointed fucking teeth_ already! Except he shouldn’t be a werewolf yet and now Harry was replaying those three sentences from the Durmstrang book over and again in absolute terror.

 _Savaged… violated… savaged… violated_ …

“Thought you were saying _you_ were Liam. Nah,” Greyback replied with a frustrated sigh, “Just a friend. We’re not into each other. At _all_. Let’s just say he’s not very… _receptive._ I can introduce you if you want. He calls me his wingman or something stupid like that.”

Greyback’s baby-blue eyes had fallen to half-mast in clear boredom and he’d dropped his chin onto his hand and gone back to reading. Apparently he was used to being approached in order to get the attention of his- admittedly far more attractive- best friend.

Harry winced, “I just… Um… you want to get out of here?”

Harry’s voice cracked. Of fucking course it did.

Greyback’s eyes widened and he flushed bright red, azure eyes widening as he gave Harry a shocked look.

“Out of here… to where?”

“Dunno, I’m new here,” Harry flushed as well, realizing he really _was_ on even footing. Despite his tough façade Greyback was as flustered as he was!

“Well… what would we… do?” Greyback asked, giving Harry a look that was both excited and discomfited.

“Er,” Harry tried to think of what Sirius would say, but it wouldn’t come out of his mouth smoothly, “Snog, I guess.”

Greyback sat up a bit straighter and looked around himself eyebrows furrowing, “This is a trick, isn’t it?”

“What?” Harry asked, caught off guard.

“You’re going to lure me to an area your friends are concealed in and then when we start kissing they’ll hex me or whatever.”

Harry responded with the simplest explanation, “I haven’t got any friends here.”

“I’m ugly as sin,” Greyback gave him Harry a disgusted look, as if Harry were _worse_ than ugly, “People don’t just ask me to go make out with them.”

Harry looked down at his hands, “What you said you think I might do, I mean, that’s pretty cruel.”

“Ya think?” Greyback scoffed.

“ _Has_ someone done that?” Harry asked, and Greyback leaned closer to him, giving him an odd look as if he were trying to figure Harry out. He seemed to be confused by Harry’s concern.

“You deaf or something? Rumors are _loud_ around here.”

“I’m not cruel,” Harry insisted, lifting his eyes to meet startled blue.

“You won’t even tell me your _name_.”

Harry scowled, “It’s supposed to be mysterious or something! I dunno, my godfather gave me the idea. He knows how to talk to women. I don’t.”

Greyback snorted, “So you thought you’d try a bloke? Cause I know my hair is all long and shiny, but-“

Harry shrugged, “I… I figure maybe I’m better with guys.”

“I think you figured wrong,” Greyback snorted, and then stood up, “ _I_ pick where we go. Anybody follows and I’ll hex you and _then_ them. You won’t see it coming.”

“O-okay,” Harry nodded.

XXX

Harry followed Greyback down several halls, through an empty classroom, and into what looked like an unused potions stockroom. Harry glanced around himself, feeling incredibly nervous.

“You aren’t going to prank _me_ , are you?” Harry asked, licking his lips as he turned to Greyback.

Greyback leered at him and came closer, eyes moving to Harry’s lips, “Not if you kiss me.”

“Well, I guess I better than,” Harry smirked a bit, reaching out and tugging on his collar. He liked the playful banter. It felt natural, as if they could have properly been friends had things been different. Harry was wondering at the ‘rumors’ that still went around Durmstrang about this rough young man.

Greyback stepped closer, face flushed and lips parted as his pupils dilated until his eyes were sapphire blue. Harry’s eyes widened in excitement. Greyback’s eyes were clearly his best feature. They were beautiful and changed shade in different lighting. He was glad Greyback kept them open as he leaned in to kiss Harry, even if he had to close one eye to focus on the nearest of Greyback’s so his eyes didn’t lose focus. Greyback’s kiss went from tentative brushes of lips that sped up Harry’s heart to a deep, hungry press. Harry’s arms moved around his neck, pulling the taller boy closer, and passion soared. Harry was glad Greyback had relaxed into it, but now that caution was thrown to the wind Harry was having trouble thinking. His pants were wet, his dick was hard, and Greyback was growling lustily against his mouth. A slick glide of tongue teased his lips open and Harry moaned as arms gripped him tightly against Greyback’s muscular body. Harry tangled his hands in his hair and was relieved to find he was far cleaner than current-time-Fenrir. His hair was thick and Harry gripped the half-tail tightly as the young man pressed him against the closed door. Harry gasped and arched his back, and then lost himself to grunting and moaning as Greyback began to thrust his hips against Harry’s.

All rational thought was gone. Harry was achingly hard and he could feel Greyback’s length pressing against his hip. One hand strayed down to Harry’s ass and gripped a cheek and he let out a breathy cry of surprise as his body jerked towards his bondmate. That aching urge to be filled was back and he whimpered helplessly. Greyback moaned and Harry’s eyes fluttered as his entire body heated up.

“You like that?” Greyback growled, breaking their kiss to nip along Harry’s jaw.

Harry couldn’t answer. He was gasping and arching in Fenrir’s arms as the boy dragged his sharp teeth along Harry’s sensitive flesh. When he got to Harry’s neck he latched on and sucked hard. Harry let out a strangled cry, his hips jerking convulsively as he came in his pants. For a moment he was lost to pure bliss and then mortification came crashing down. He struggled for breath and a way to apologize and tell Fenrir that they didn’t have to stop. The taller boy could keep going. Could… the word ‘fuck me’ was caught in his throat. He wasn’t fast enough. Fenrir gripped Harry’s ass tightly in one hand and dug his fingers into his back as he grunted out his own release. Harry could feel him twitching in his trousers right through all their layers. He followed it with a low moan, his grip on Harry’s body unrelenting as he rubbed his stubble along his jaw.

“The fuck is a fifteen year old doing with stubble?” Harry panted.

“Fourteen. I’m big for my age,” Fenrir snickered, and ground his hips against Harry again for emphasis, “ _Very_ big.”

“Oh my gods, I went too far. You’re _younger_ than me,” Harry realized.

“We’re wizards. A year or two is nothing,” Greyback scoffed.

“Yeah,” Harry panted.

Harry was feeling just a bit guilty… not to mention he’d gotten _technically_ nowhere. He was supposed to be getting himself up the duff but he’d been so excited he hadn’t managed to get his pants off before he’d blown his load! True, Greyback was the same, but frankly he had an excuse. Teenagers probably got frisky with their clothes on all the time when they weren’t trying to get pregnant in order to preserve the peace and have a family for the first time in their lives.

Greyback leaned in to kiss him again and Harry responded without reservation. For a moment they just kissed slowly, tongues caressing and exploring each other’s mouths. Greyback’s tongue was long and thin and it made Harry quiver. He wanted _more_ , though his body was far from ready. Greyback broke their leisurely snog and sat back with a slow breath through his nose. He studied Harry’s face and gave him a wry grin.

“Now you _really_ have to tell me your name,” He insisted.

“I hate my name,” Harry muttered, not entirely lying, “You pick one for me.”

Greyback rolled his eyes, “Don’t be daft, just tell me.”

“Cedric,” Harry decided on a whim.

“Lie,” Greyback chortled, “You can’t lie for shit, you cute little bug.”

Harry frowned, “I’m not a bug.”

“I’ve known you all of an hour, I can’t call you what I want to.”

“What do you _want_ to call me?” Harry asked, putting a bit of challenge into his voice and lifting his chin.

Greyback leaned in and licked along Harry’s ear, making his cock twitch in his pants, “ _Mate_.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry returned to the current time and stepped out of the unused stall to find Krum still there. He froze. He hadn’t expected the boy to _wait for him_ , but then again it was likely only seconds had passed to Krum since the return dial was set to return Harry within a 5 seconds delay. Krum gave his disheveled look a leer and Harry flushed brilliantly.

“Er, it’s not what… it didn’t work… completely,” Harry stammered.

“You are both young,” Krum shrugged, “These things happen.”

Harry felt like his face might catch fire. How the _hell_ had Krum known?!

“Exactly _what_ rumors are still going around about Greyback?” Harry asked with narrowed eyes as he glared down at his list and tried to figure out where he’d gone wrong. He’d already cleaned up the mess in his pants and washed his hands and face, but clearly he still looked ravaged so there was nothing for it but to distract him.

“That he snuck a lover into the school to have sex in strange places,” Krum grinned, “You?”

“Probably,” Harry frowned, “From what he’s said he’s not exactly a lady’s man or… whatever that’s called for a guy.”

“Casanova, Wilde, Grindelwald, take your pick,” Krum waved a hand.

“Gridelwald? Never mind. The point is, how _long_ did that go on for?”

Krum tilted his head to one side to look at the love mark on Harry’s neck. He quickly healed it with an _episky_ charm while giving Krum a scolding glance.

“Rumors don’t say,” Krum replied, “Only that they were a triad.”

“What’s a triad?”

“Involved with a third,” Krum replied, waggling his eyebrows, “ _Intimately_. I never placed you as the kind.”

“I’m not!” Harry replied, absolutely scandalized, “And it completely defeats the purpose of me being here! That will _not_ be happening! Rumors aren’t always true!”

Krum nodded sagely, seeming to consider his words as Harry glared at the paper.

“I went back too far somehow. He was a year younger than me.”

“That makes it easier, yes? You are more experienced than he.”

Harry flinched, “I don’t like feeling like I’m taking advantage of him.”

Krum frowned, “You aren’t?”

“Well… I am a bit,” Harry rationalized helplessly, “Look, just help me figure this out. You’re smart like Hermione, right? Where’d I go wrong?”

Krum took the paper but barely glanced at it before handing it back, “Does not matter. You have to turn the same amount as before less seven days.”

“What, why?” Harry asked.

“Because he will not trust you if you disappear for a year. You establish trust with intimacy, and anger with disregard. Why would he touch you again?”

Harry winced, “I hadn’t thought of that. Okay then, I guess… I have to figure out what I did wrong.”

Krum and he poured over the sheet while Harry took a few sips of juice and ate a sandwich Krum had ordered from a very confused house elf.

“They just pop in when you call?” Harry asked, “Or is he yours?”

“Each dorm is assigned a house elf,” Krum replied, “Durmstrang takes studies _very_ seriously. House elves mean we don’t have to leave our desks to go wander about for food or drink or to library. They fetch for us.”

“Wow, that’s… intense.”

“Are you wanting to rest?”

Harry sighed, “No, I think I’d better go back. Any excuse you can think of for why I didn’t see him for a week?”

Krum rolled his eyes, “Her-my-one is right. You are _hopeless_. We are all about study here. Tell him you are a year older and…?”

“Studying for my OWL’s, of course! Right!” Harry nodded and Krum twisted the device for him before hanging it around Harry’s neck.

“Luck,” Krum grunted while Harry nodded eagerly.

“Thanks.”

Harry pushed the turner’s trigger and flashed into the bathroom… without putting on his cloak.

A young man screamed and swore at Harry in Dutch, his hands flying to cover his junk while Harry fled the cloud of stink and shouted apologies at the shocked student. Harry hurried down the hall towards the pitch again, but there were unfamiliar people there. He pulled out his map and slipped into a cove to study his options. There were many places a young man might go hang out with his friends, but much like Harry and his friends it all depended on who you were friends with, which House you were in, and what sort of activities you liked. He had no idea what would tickle Greyback’s fancy so he headed for the courtyards. They were warded to keep the chill and breeze down and his guess was right. There were quite a few young men and women clustered in groups and chatting happily. Greyback was amongst them, his face twisted in humor as he laughed at a joke Liam had told him. Harry plastered on a shy smile and wandered over.

“Hi, again,” Harry grinned, “Sorry I was-“

“Bug!” Liam crowed, giving Harry a sharp smack on the shoulder.

Harry gaped at him while Fenrir launched out of his own spot sitting on a cement border around a garden. He smacked Liam upside his head and turned a broad, toothy grin on Harry.

“Hey, pretty,” Greyback growled, “Where’ve you been?”

“St-studying,” Harry blushed, remembering his mouth on his neck. It hadn’t been long ago but Harry was young and his body was in a permanent state of _ready_.

“Studying what?!” Liam laughed, “Laundry spells?”

Greyback knocked him over with a sharp shove and Liam laughed all the way to the ground. Greyback looked nervous beyond his smile now but Harry just forced out a laugh.

“Yeah, my friends took the mick out of me for that, too,” Harry replied shyly.

“You’re both so fucking British!” Liam groaned as he stood up, “Let me make this easy for you. There’s an abandoned classroom next to the Dark Arts lab room. Go there and twist each other’s nipples a bit, eh?”

“Liam, you’re such a fucking pig!” Greyback growled, gesturing to Harry, “He’s _precious_ , you can’t just take him somewhere and expect him to bend over!”

“He’s as horny as you are, git,” Liam scolded, shoving at Greyback this time, _“Trust me._ He wants you to stick him like the pig I am.”

“Y-y-your fr-friend’s right,” Harry forced out, giving Greyback a positively terrified smile.

Greyback gawked at him and then groaned, running a hand down his face, “You’re not a climber, are you?”

“A what?” Harry asked, cocking his head to one side.

“A climber,” Liam stated, “A bottom who starts with guys who are easy to approach- like my ugly chum here- and then move on to hotter guys once they know how to properly suck a dick.”

Harry’s mouth went dry, “I’ve never sucked a…”

Harry swallowed and Liam and Greyback gave each other an amused glance, “Climber.”

“I’m not!” Harry protested, “Fenrir is the _only_ boy I’m interested in! Or girl! I mean, I’m not interested in any girls! I mean, I don’t do threesomes, alright?!”

Fenrir and Liam were laughing outright now, leaning on each other while Harry stewed in humiliation. He’d had more than enough. He could go back, recover his sensibilities, and try again whenever he damn well pleased; preferably after a box of chocolates and some butterbeer to ease his horror.

Harry turned sharply and strode off at a fast pace, but the second Fenrir realized he was leaving he gave a sharp shout and followed after.

“Wait! Don’t go, we were just winding you up.”

“Yeah? Well it worked,” Harry huffed, turning to him, “You know, I’ve been warned about you.”

“Have you?” Greyback raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to believe it,” Harry folded his arms and glared, “They said you were cruel. Violent. I thought I’d give you a chance. So are you?”

“Cruel and violent?” Greyback asked with a shocked stare, “Who the bloody hell told you that?”

“He’s a pussycat!” Liam chortled from a distance.

“You shut it!” Harry snapped at him.

Liam laughed and Greyback frowned, “Don’t talk to him like that. He’s my best mate.”

“Thought _I_ was your mate?” Harry snapped without thinking, “I’m _supposed_ to be!”

“Different kind of… Who the hell _are_ you?” Greyback asked, shaking his head in confusion. His eyes were roaming over Harry possessively as if he wanted to simultaneously throw him down to fuck him stupid or tell him to fuck off.

“James,” Harry settled, realizing it was a partial truth at least and might pass Greyback’s annoying lie detection.

“James what?” He demanded.

“Bond!” Harry snapped out, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, “What does it matter?! Play your cards right and you’ll get whatever you want from me. Either an ass to fuck or me taking _your_ last name! I’m trying to give you a chance here!”

“Right, then, James _Bond_ ,” Greyback put out his hand, “I’m Fenrir Greyback.”

Harry took his hand slowly and stared at it in confusion.

Greyback continued, “Since you seem to _think_ you know so much about me, why don’t we take this to lunch at Ludenwic. It’s got some English food.”

“What, like a date?” Harry asked.

“Unless you just want me to stick you like the pig Liam acts like?” Greyback asked, “Because I’m not exactly going to turn down a chance to get my dick wet.”

Harry was torn. On one hand he was _there_ to get rogered and leave. On the other this might be the opportunity to learn about his bondmate and figure out where things went wrong for him. Perhaps if he could learn who he was _now_ he’d be able to understand him _later_ , and help him to heal and once again become the young man he seemed to be in this time.

“Okay. You’re on.”


	7. Chapter 7

Their lunch had been awkward and filled with sexual tension. There wasn’t overmuch that Harry could share so he tried to keep it simple. He explained that he was an orphan raised by his aunt and uncle. He told him they’d hated him so he’d been lonely growing up. He then requested they _not_ discuss it because it was too painful to talk about. That must have been close enough to the truth because Greyback let him drop it. Instead Greyback told him about himself.

As it turned out, Greyback was neither popular nor unpopular. He had a group of friends and acquaintances but Liam was his best mate. They had grown up together but were raised by very different people. Greyback’s family was old blood but poor like the Weasley’s while Liam’s were more like the Malfoy’s. In fact, they were cousins of the Malfoy’s which didn’t shock Harry at all considering Liam was an attractive, snotty blonde. Greyback’s father had hunted to supply them with food in the winter and Greyback could recite survival books by rote and claimed he was going to write his own someday. He said too many witches and wizards relied on magic and were spoiled rotten by it. He thought they should all learn to live without wand and house for a time in order to humble them. He was studious because his parents demanded perfection, but Harry could tell he was just going through the motions. He didn’t have Hermione’s thirst for knowledge. ‘

Harry talked about quidditch and how much he enjoyed flying and Greyback told him he sounded like Liam. When Harry scowled at that and picked at his chips the young man laughed at him and took his hand with a fond smile.

“You’ve really got nothing to be worried about with Liam. We’re like brothers. It would be _foul_. Doesn’t mean I can’t admire similarities. He’s my best mate for a reason.”

“What’s with the teeth,” Harry changed the subject quickly, embarrassed by his jealousy.

“It’s a spell,” Greyback laughed, “I’m in a band called The Werewolves. We suck, so I’m trying to promote us with the teeth. My other bandmates have them too, which you’d notice if you looked at anyone besides me.”

“Liam?”

“Can’t play for shit. He’s a broom man… in more ways than one. Nah, my other friends are in the band with me. Toni and Igor are in the band with me.”

“Igor who?” Harry asked hesitantly, “I think I know him.”

“Karkaroff.”

Harry felt a chill go through him and tried to keep his face calm, but Greyback read him easily enough.

“What is it? What did he do to you?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing,” Harry replied honestly. It wasn’t what he’d do to _him_ that frightened Harry, but what he would eventually do to hundreds of innocent muggles, “Has he ever… suggested that he doesn’t like some people? Like groups, not individuals.”

Greyback tilted his head, “This is about him hating mudbloods?”

Harry’s anger must have shown because Greyback’s eyebrows raised and he nodded, “Right. I’m not very… polite. That’s the truth. I’m rude. It’s who I am.”

“You could just say ‘muggles’, you know. Or muggle born. Or, you know, _people_.”

“People,” Greyback stated flatly, “Sure.”

“You think that too, don’t you,” Harry glared at his plate, “That some people are _inferior_ to others.”

“Do you?” Greyback asked softly.

Harry’s eyes rose and he practically glared at Greyback, “No!”

“Good,” Greyback nodded, “Neither do I, but for the record that’s not something you should be sharing so easily.”

Harry glanced down at the table to see that Greyback’s wand was out. Another look around revealed he’d carefully put up a privacy charm. Nobody was even looking their way despite the fact Harry had gotten quite loud. Greyback gripped Harry’s hand, startling him into meeting his dark blue eyes again.

“James,” He growled, confusing Harry for a second, “I’m serious. Don’t go telling people that. Especially not Tony.”

“Your band mate?” Harry asked in confusion. He couldn’t recall a known Deatheater named ‘Tony’ or even ‘Anthony’ but perhaps he hadn’t been caught.

“Mine isn’t the only group Dolohov is in,” Greyback replied.

Harry’s eyes widened. Not Anthony, but _Antonin!_ Antonin Dolohov, who was likely one of Voldemort’s earliest supporters!

“He’s too old to be in school at this time,” Harry whispered, eyes widening with fear.

“He owns a restaurant two doors down. Fancy place. I can’t afford to take you there and he’s an asshole. Won’t even let his own chum eat there cheep.”

Harry’s mind was working a mile a minute. If Dolohov was _here_ in this time, than he’d already helped Voldemort hide a horcrux in Hogwarts back in 1956! Harry might have a chance to find out more information on them and where the horcrux (the diadem, perhaps?) was hidden!

A sharp grip, filled with sharper-than-human nails, snatched Harry’s wrist hard enough to draw him out of his frantic plans and he stared up at Greyback with fear in his eyes.

“What are you in to?” Greyback asked.

For a moment harry mentally flailed, but he tried to recover quickly by plastering on a flirtatious smile.

“Whatever you are, sweetheart.”

Greyback snorted, “I’m no sweetheart, _sweetheart._ I’m a bastard with as rough an interior as an exterior, but you’re not. You’ve seen some shit, I can tell by your eyes. Dolohov is into some shit. Is that why you’re here? Trying to get into my pants to get closer to _them_? To _Deatheaters?_ ”

Harry swallowed hard. He’d given himself away and now he doubted he’d get anywhere with Greyback without going back in time and cutting him off before their disasterous date so it was either go forward or go back. Harry, ever the headstrong Griffindor, chose forward.

“It was one of Dolohov’s chums who killed my parents,” Harry replied, “I swore if I ever got them in my sight I’d find a way to avenge them, but I _swear_ I’m here for you. I didn’t know you knew them. Not directly, at least. I mean, I know what Durmstrang’s got a reputation for, but I had no idea you knew Dolohov or Karkaroff.”

“Karkaroff’s into this all?” Greyback frowned, “He always seemed too much of a pussy for that.”

Harry snorted, “He is.”

“So what do you want from me, then?” Greyback asked.

His grip on Harry’s arm had gone soft so he pulled his wrist free, resisting the urge to check if his wrist was bleeding, and linked their fingers together gently while giving him a sappy smile.

“This,” Harry replied.

“Bullshit,” Greyback replied.

“You can tell when I’m lying, can’t you? I’m not. I came here for _you_.”

Greyback tilted his head to one side in confusion, “Who the hell are you?”

“I told you: James Bond.”

“Sure,” Greyback snorted, “And I’m Dr. No.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

Greyback rolled his eyes, “I watch muggle film, remember? I know who James Bond is. Whoever you are, you relate to him enough to _not_ sound like you’re lying when you say that. Maybe James is your name. Maybe it’s the middle or last. Either way you’re clearly here on some sort of mission and you’re in over your head.”

Harry sighed and stared downward, “I usually have help, truth be told.”

“First solo mission?” Greyback teased.

“Sort of,” Harry nodded.

“So what’s getting your hands on my dick got to do with it? Or is that just the part of Bond you relate to?”

Harry snickered and blushed, “Would you believe me if I told you that I had to get pregnant with your sprog or the world would descend into violence and chaos?”

Greyback’s eyebrows went up, “If I didn’t already know that you were some sort of spy than I’d think you were sent by my mum after that declaration.”

“Your _mum_?” Harry asked in shock.

Greyback grimaced, “She’s of the opinion I’ll amount to nothing but can’t get herself in a family way again. Personally I don’t blame my dad. I wouldn’t want to touch the harpy either. She’s always on me about getting engaged and producing an heir early… probably so she can warp it into her way of thinking the way she couldn’t me. That and money. Let me guess, you come from money?”

Harry nodded, “A bit, but not enough for a mother like that!”

Greyback laughed, “Okay then. So we need to reproduce to save the world. No pressure, then.”

Harry grinned, “None whatsoever.”

Greyback took Harry back to his own dorms in the East Wing. Rather than houses Durmstrang had wings, and all four were in competition by grade. The highest grades would receive rewards and publications in local papers. Rather than guarding their common room, a suit of armor stood before each dorm to protect the privacy of the six occupants within, and the password opened them up only upon recognizing the person by appearance as well. Each of the dorms had a bed like those at Hogwarts with a curtain to pull shut and a locked trunk at the foot. Instead of a nightstand they had small desks beside each bed with a curtain that could be pulled around that as well and their own lantern hung above. The goal was obvious. The bedrooms were for study and sleep, the common room for socializing and advancing one’s political career. It was as if he’d walked into a castle of Slytherins and Ravenclaws!

Greyback took Harry to his own bed and pulled back the curtains, motioning for him to climb in. Once ensconsed Greyback pulled Harry into a slow kiss, tugging his hair as he ran a hand along his hip. Harry’s heart was racing. He was shy and nervous, but also painfully turned on. This was it. The moment he would _finally_ be filled, but also the chance to have Greyback impregnate him. Harry whined as Greyback pushed him back, topping him down onto the bed. The strong man pulled his robes off and then quickly stripped off his shirt as well. Harry stared up at him with wide eyes. His clothes had hidden how _very_ built Fenrir was. His torso was covered in thick hair and muscles danced as he flexed for Harry’s perusal. Desire spiked through the savior and he began to tug his clothes off as well while Greyback watched him with lidded sapphire eyes.

“You really want this?” Greyback asked, gripping himself through his trousers.

“Y-yeah,” Harry stammered, flushed and more than a bit frightened. He wanted it. He was sure of that, but he couldn’t stop shaking enough to get his own trousers undone.

Greyback took pity on him and helped Harry undress, but his own forehead was drenched in sweat. He looked delirious with lust as he quickly covered Harry’s body with his own. Harry pulled at Greyback’s trousers, not wanting a repeat of their first time together, and he lifted his ass enough for Harry to pull his clothes down to his knees. Harry was breathing hard now and Greyback was no more composed. Harry spread his legs with a frightened whimper and pulled him in close. Greyback’s hips twitched and he moaned as he ran his weeping cock along the inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry gasped as nerves fired along his body from the shockingly sensitive grove between his cock and his leg. Greyback moaned and began to rut against him firmly but Harry shook his head and shoved at him.

“Inside. _Inside_!”

“Oh my fucking gods, this is really happening,” Greyback gasped.

“Well, not _yet_ ,” Harry growled, “Come _on!_ ”

“Liam said you’d be a pushy bottom,” Greyback growled.

“Liam can suck his own dick!” Harry ranted angrily, pushing at Greyback again.

“Aright,” Greyback growled, and leaned back to fetch his wand.

“You don’t need a lube spell, I’m soaked,” Harry panted.

Greyback rolled his eyes and… cast the anti-fertility charm!

“The fuck are you doing?” Harry asked, “I _need_ to get pregnant! That’s the opposite!”

“Your stories are cute, _James_ , or whatever your name is,” Greyback replied curtly, “But I’m not getting you up the duff. That’s just lunacy. WE’re _teenagers_.”

“But…” Harry started, but Greyback took that moment to shove him firmly down in the mattress and lay over him again with a hungry growl. Harry couldn’t help arching as his cock was grazed by a hairy belly, “ _Fuck!_ Body hair feels good!”

“Yeah,” Greyback moaned, rubbing himself over Harry, “Makes you wonder why women shave it off.”

His stubble stroked Harry’s neck and he let out a sharp cry, his cock twitching in excitement. He was close to embarrassing himself again just from Greyback’s fondling. When the muscular boy slipped a hand between them Harry’s brain only provided _touch my dick_ as a suggestion rather than keeping him focused on the task at hand. Instead Greyback guided his own shaft toward’s Harry’s grasping entrance. Harry recalled too late he hadn’t been stretched but Greyback was already pushing into him. The pain shot up his spine and he cried out, pulling at Greyback’s hair and trying to squirm away.

“It’ll feel good, it’ll feel good,” Greyback promised, holding him down to push into him faster rather than slower.

Harry swore and shoved at him, but Greyback was far stronger and completely gone on lust. He was gasping and letting out soft whimpers of need as he pushed into Harry. He was slowed by Harry’s squirming, but only just. Harry’s body gave up the fight before he did, and the sudden relaxation of his muscles made them both gasp. Greyback was suddenly inside and fucking fast, savage noises tearing from his throat as he took Harry’s virginity and gave up his own. Harry’s wet hole swallowed Greyback’s cock up as the future werewolf writhed on top of Harry. This time it was Greyback who couldn’t contain himself and just as Harry was starting to feel a spike of pleasure over the discomfort he stilled and came with a choked cry. He lay buried inside of Harry, who was quickly coming back to himself with a feeling of irritation.

“They weren’t _stories_!” Harry insisted.

“If you’re going to lie constantly than you should stop expecting people to believe you,” Greyback huffed.

“I really _do_ have to get pregnant! By you! I’ll… I’ll swear it on something!”

“I half believe you with how you’re still going on about it,” Greyback slid free with a hiss from both of them for different reasons, “when you could be getting your dick sucked.”

“Getting my what done what?” Harry asked, mind flittering off to the land of hormones once again.

Greyback leered at him, “A happy bottom is one who comes back, Liam always tells me. Let me remind you how _gentle_ I am beneath all my rough exterior.”

Greyback moved down Harry’s body, kissing his chest until he reached a nipple. Harry’s jaw fell open as he teased the bud until it peaked and then gently bit it. Harry whined openly and Greyback cupped his balls, rolling them gently in one hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned, relaxing back as the young man began to tease him further.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Greyback growled, “Let me take care of you.”

“Mmn,” Harry whimpered helplessly as Greyback’s fingers slid lower. For a moment they pressed his taint and Harry couldn’t breathe, and then they moved lower to stroke his abused hole, “Hurts.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Greyback promised around one tortured nipple. He moved on to the next at the same moment slid his fingers away from Harry’s hole and guided him to raise one leg.

Harry was wholly unprepared for what came next. Instead of being gentle or even just sucking him off Greyback’s hand came down sharply over Harry’s thigh and part of his ass. Harry helped, his erect prick bouncing against his belly as his entire body jumped. His heart was pounding, a lurch of coldness and heat flushing up his boy until he was gasping for air. He was staring wordlessly up at the canopy above him, too shocked to speak as Greyback’s hand slapped his ass sharply again. The silver haired boy guided Harry to turn some and to his shock the Boy-Who-Lived complied. He found himself on his side, one leg tossed over Greyback’s torso as the taller boy buried his face in Harry’s groin. Hot, slick, tightness eveloped his dick and he moaned deeply and then let out a shout of surprise as that hand struck the soft flesh of his ass again. He could feel his heated flesh jiggling as several more sharp slaps sounded off, each one shoving Harry into Fenrir’s mouth. They took up a fast pace, each strike of pain echoied by an equally sharp burst of pleasure as his cockhead rubbed against Greyback’s rough tongue. Harry was too far gone to do anything besides shout and submit, and submit he did, no token protest leaving lips or limb as he let Greyback have his way with him _yet again_. Harry was absolutely gone on the fingers that invaded his ass, driving him forward and back as he lost all ability to control his hips. He couldn’t stop thrusting into that heat any more than he could pressing back against those talented fingers.

When Harry came it was with a shocked, almost frightened scream. He knew there was no going back from this. He’d sprawled himself out and let Greyback do as he pleased and he wouldn’t take it back for every galleon in his vault. Harry thought he might have blacked out while he was coming, but it was probably ore likely that he’d been so gone on satiated bliss that he’d just laid there while Greyback rearranged their limbs. He fluttered his eyes to find the area darker than before, Greyback having _noxed_ their wands. He was curled around Harry, whose face was buried in Greyback’s spicy-scented neck.

“Oh my gods,” Harry whimpered.

“Well, for all your tall tales you _were_ a virgin. Not anymore, though,” Greyback replied smugly.

“I… I should go.”

Greyback growled, gripping the back of Harry’s head, “You’re staying right here where I can enjoy you, James.”

“I… I can’t.”

“I already know you’re not enrolled in this school. Nobody will miss you. You’re here to fuck me like you said, and you got what you wanted so just… Just stay here. Stay with me,” Greyback probably meant to sound tough, but his words ended on a soft plea. That tone was what settled Harry, his hand caressing Greyback’s side until the teen fell asleep with their legs intertwined like the lover’s Harry felt cheated that they properly were not.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry reappeared in his own time, stepped out of the shower, saw Krum leer at him proudly, turned around, and was violently sick into the broken toilet.

“Harry?” Krum asked in surprise, stepping forward and rubbing his back, “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Harry choked out, straightening up and heading for the sink. He splashed water over his face and cupped his hand to drink some, “No, he didn’t hurt me. I hurt _him_.”


	9. Chapter 9

Liam was the star of their group. He was handsome, charming, funny, and fantastic on a broom. Harry watched him each weekend and managed to catch one official game, and he had to admit that Liam was probably a better flier than Harry was. Thankfully he was a Chaser, so there was no danger of Harry ever having to lose to him. Fenrir didn’t like to fly on brooms, but he wasn’t afraid to according to Liam. He wasn’t even _bad_ at it, he just wasn’t enthusiastic about it. When Harry asked Liam what Fenrir _was_ enthusiastic about Liam had laughed and poked Harry’s cheek.

“You, you nutter.”

Harry hadn’t told anyone his name and it had become a bit of a gag. Every day he picked a different name. Fenrir had given him the nickname in Danish that kept translating to Little Bug through Harry’s spell and the rest of the group had picked it up. Harry was quickly becoming more popular amongst the future werewolf’s friends than Fenrir was, and he was worried how the future alpha would respond to that. As it happened, his response was just to drag Harry off to a closet and grope him every weekend.

He also never penetrated Harry again, despite the fact the future werewolf had reduced him to begging on more than one occasion. They’d touched each other’s dicks- a surprising situation for Harry who had been a bit of a pillow princess the first time around- and Greyback had licked around Harry’s crown, but so far they both just went off like a shot. Harry also suspected that Greyback was nervous and intentionally getting Harry worked up fast.

Only Liam knew that there was more beneath the surface than a joke about names. He got Harry alone at one point and hissed at him that if Harry ever hurt Fenrir he’d kill him. Then he’d gone on to describe it with the kind of accuracy that had Harry wondering what Liam had seen and done in his short years.

Fenrir showed no sign of stopping his aggressive but remarkably chaste assaults on Harry’s body, and more nights than not he’d end up returning to his own time to ask Krum to heal places that he couldn’t reach himself.

“He broke skin this time!” Krum growled angrily as he soothed a potion over Harry’s back.

Harry shuddered. It had been a riding crop made of dragon hide and Harry had loved every second of it. He’d screamed and begged for Fenrir’s cock only to be introduced to his first dildo. He’d gone off like a shot, screaming in bliss with his ass properly filled and Greyback groaning as he came across his injuries. Harry had had to shower before returning out of fear that Krum would find him saturated in Greyback’s cream.

“He still uses the charm?” Krum asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “When he even needs to.”

“This has gone on too long,” Krum replied, “He abuses you!”

Harry didn’t reply. He couldn’t explain how the sharp pain turned his flesh to fire, how it spiked up into his brain to melt it into a pleasurable mass of submissive bliss. He couldn’t explain how he desperately wanted _more_ and that despite the lies between them Greyback was someone he trusted with his body. If the boy had brought out a knife Harry would have gone ass up for him and just let him… _carve_.

“I think you’re right,” Harry admitted with a choked sob, “I can’t keep doing this. I’m losing myself.”

“He finishes somewhere, yes?” Krum asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, your wounds are above the waist. He doesn’t enter you.”

“Not… not for a while, no,” Harry replied.

“Than you hurry away when he is through, scrape it up, and shove it inside!” Krum insisted, “If it fails, then we are through with this! I will not allow you to go back again!”

Harry nodded mutely, agreeing to what felt like an absolute betrayal of Fenrir’s trust and love. And Fenrir did love him. He didn’t just slap Harry around for kinky fun, he spent hours licking every inch of his body. He’d once bathed him slowly for over an hour before sucking on each of his toes, fellating them thoroughly, until Harry couldn’t take it anymore, gripped his dick, and came spectacularly after a single stroke.

Harry was head over heels in lust with the young man and he strongly suspected he was falling in love as well.

“I need to talk to Greyback.”

“Talking hasn’t worked so far!” Krum insisted.

“I mean, the _current_ Greyback.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you love James?” Harry asked into the flu, hand going to his stomach as he felt that ache of longing. _I’m going to have a son_. _I just know it._

Harry had done as Krum suggested and was abandoning the pursuit. HiIf this failed he would just have to find a way to convince the current Greyback to bed him. He was half a year older than he was supposed to be from his travel as it was. He’d done the math. They were ‘going steady’ according to Liam, who constantly pressured Harry to just tell Greyback the truth so their relationship could survive. _Before you break his heart, Little Bug._ He was nearly legal. It wouldn’t take much to get the ministry to allow him a reprieve from the age restrictions. It would take less to get them to release Greyback into some sort of custody under Harry’s and Dumbledore’s care. Perhaps with Remus as a guide. It would have to do since he’d found out exactly nothing on Dolohov or Karkaroff that would aid Dumbledore’s mission. He was beginning to suspect that all his trips into the past had done was hurt an innocent young teen and create ridiculous rumors. Then again, Harry hadn’t been caught with him in a violent way so perhaps there was another lover Greyback would have after Harry. The times would line up.

“Well, if you’re him I suppose you’ll just have to tell me, won’t you?” Greyback growled.

“Wait… Harry struggled, “I don’t… Okay, so if I mess with time… but you don’t tell me what has to happen…”

Greyback leered, “Wizards. Always messing with things they don’t understand.”

Harry huffed in frustration and slapped the hearth, “In case you haven’t noticed? You’re a wizard, too! And now that I know what’s supposed to happen I’m fucking worried about you! Just tell me! Was it my fault? Did I ruin your life? Send you down this path?”

Greyback growled angrily, glaring at Harry through the bars of his prison. He couldn’t approach the fire. They never let him free. With the rage boiling in his eyes Harry doubted they ever would.

“Go then. Build our fate, but know that I had _nothing_ to do with this and _no choice_ in the matter. You spoke of rape when we first met? It was not _I_ who raped a fifteen year old boy!”

“I’m not going to rape you, you idiot!” Harry argued, “You called me your beloved, remember? And you were _fourteen_ , not fifteen. So who were you caught with at fifteen? I’m not going back. I won’t.”

Greyback huffed, “Child. Your ignorance will destroy us both.”

Harry felt fear clutch his gut, but a stubborn longing was rooted far deeper in his core.

“Well, you would know,” Harry replied softly, “You destroyed dozens of lives out of longing for a child. I guess now it’s my turn.”

“Foolish brat!” Fenrir roared, but Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and severed the connection.

XXX

“Harry,” Remus started softly, his face twisted in concern, “You said earlier that you thought he might have bitten me because this Liam character took away his son…”

“Yes, but that was before I knew that Liam was his friend.”

“Except that still means that _you_ take away his child,” Remus prodded carefully, “Which you say he doesn’t know you might be carrying, but what if he was aware?”

Harry had just returned to Hogwarts and he was exhausted. The months of time travel had taken only three days to his friends, but Harry was sore in places that were still healing and had a gaping hole in his heart where a gruff boy with silver hair and dancing blue eyes belonged. He wasn’t sure he could even be in the same room with Greyback, but now that he was back and _hopefully pregnant_ he was hoping that dangling his child in front of his face would get Greyback to accept help from a mindhealer. Having spent months at Durmstrang he could see where Greyback and so many others had had no choice but to accept Voldemort’s teachings. They were practically nursed on them from the moment they set foot in the school and to denounce them was to bring down the schools Inquisitorial Squad on them. Harry was just grateful that Umbridge’s attempts to form one at Hogwarts had failed so miserably. Her beliefs were contrary to the peace movement and she’d been sent packing by none other than Fred and George… and a gigantic dragon made of fire crackers, but that was another story. Now Harry being checked over in the hospital wing by Madame Pomphrey. While they awaited the results of his tests Harry was receiving visitors, and Padfoot had been smuggled in so he could see his godfather. The curtains were drawn and privacy spells in place, but all Harry wanted at the moment was _actual_ privacy.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Remus. That was the whole _plan_ , wasn’t it? That and find out more about horcruxes, which I bloody haven’t.”

“True,” Remus nodded, “But history is immutable, Harry. What has happened is what _will_ happen and what will make what has happen… happen.”

“I don’t think I follow,” Ron muttered. Hermione hushed him, but he insisted on speaking, “Wait, so you’ll have Greyback’s kid but you won’t be raising him with Greyback? Will you marry Diggory instead?”

Harry glared, “I’ve been trying to get you to make him back off for _ages_ and you’ve been ignoring me!”

“I thought you were giving me the ‘look what I got’ eyebrows,” Ron replied with a confused frown.

“Nobody does that!” Hermione scolded.

“Yeah they do,” Ron insisted.

“Fine, only _pigs_ do that!” Hermione snapped.

“Oink,” Sirius snickered. Remus elbowed him.

“What I’m saying,” Remus huffed irritably, “Is are you prepared to be the start of Fenrir Greyback’s difficult life?”

Harry sat back, rubbing a hand over his face in misery.

“I already have done,” Harry replied, “Whatever it was I did. Or didn’t do. Maybe I can fix it with him now, but he seems to hate me. He was raised to, and frankly I don’t think it much matters that we once bumped uglies. Surely you lot got your hearts broken as a teen, right? I mean, it doesn’t _matter_ later on, does it?”

“Ask Snivilus that,” Sirius replied dryly. Remus huffed and gave him an infuriated look which barely cowed him.

Harry looked around himself but everyone looked resigned and his longing for a child, who in his mind was _already_ on the way _,_ was an actual ache in his heart. He looked down at his hands and told himself that he hadn’t done anything awful to Greyback. He was making up the part about the child, and a mate, and love. He was an expert liar. He was brutal and sadistic and there’d been nothing _romantic_ about the boy he’d savaged at Durmstrang. Unless of course, that was his boyfriend _after_ Harry and he’d been completely and utterly replaced. Harry couldn’t get the sound of their coupling out of his head. Sharp leather slaps, gasps for air, the cry of his own sex-roughened voice as he shouted for _more, more, more!_ And then the feel of Fenrir’s hands traveling over his body, eyes wild with possession as he whispered his claim to Harry.

_“Look at you. So beautiful, my Little Bug. Let me scratch you all up. Mark you as mine. I’m going to come all over your gorgeous body. Do you want me to rub it into your cuts?”_

_“No,” Harry had panted, and licked his lips in longing, “In my mouth. Try to get it all in. I want to see how long I can keep it on my tongue, wriggling around in my mouth.”_

_Fenrir’s eyes had looked absolutely wild with the idea, “You want it, eh? Good. Open up like a good boy…”_

Harry jumped when Remus cleared his throat, giving him an uncomfortable look. Harry glanced down to make sure his erection wasn’t showing but it was hidden beneath the covers. Remus could probably _smell_ it, though. He had to distract himself.

“Hermione, did you ever do as I asked and find out about Liam?” Harry asked, “If he’s still alive he might be the key to helping me reach Fenrir in _this_ time. He’d known I was lying through my teeth but he wanted Fenrir to be happy so badly he-“

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted carefully, “How close were you to Liam?”

Harry glanced at her, “I mean, I spent months there, Mione. We’re friends – er- we _were_ friends. He’s probably pissed as hell at me for disappearing without a trace, but, you know…”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently, “Harry, it’s not good.”

Harry closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, “I figured as much. Liam would have followed Fenrir to the grave and back. They were that close. So what happened to him? Did Voldemort kill him to secure Greyback’s loyalty? Or did they end up lovers? I won’t be jealous, I know decades have passed. He’s had to have _someone_ since me.”

Hermione let out a slow breath and replied, “The only Liam I found a record of in Durmstrang died there, Harry.”

“He died… _there_? In Durmstrang? When? How?!”

“He and Fenrir snuck out at night,” Hermione replied, eyes growing a bit damp as she emphasized with Harry’s blossoming pain, “They snuck into some restaurant in town. The owner accused them of being there to steal alcohol, but whatever the reason was they got caught and chased away. While they were trying to evade the aurors there to arrest them they… they ran into the Dark Forest. It’s a bit like our Forbidden Forest but… a good deal more dangerous.”

“They were bitten,” Harry whispered.

“Greyback was,” Hermione replied, “But he didn’t tell anyone. He turned in the dorm rooms the next full moon and attacked Liam. When Liam realized what he was he… Oh, Harry, he killed _himself!_ ”

“No. No, he wouldn’t,” Harry pulled his hand away, Liam’s laughing face dancing before his eyes, “He was always smiling. He… he loved quidditch! He was better than anyone I’ve ever seen, he was better than _me_! He was going to be a chaser for Bulgaria!”

Hermione’s hand shook as she pulled a letter out of a notebook, “He wrote this suicide note. Greyback still had it on him. We found it with his things and that led us to the story in the newspapers. The school hid that Greyback was a werewolf. They made up the story that Greyback had been caught violating a student and then wrote Liam off as a spy from another school. It was all about preserving the schools image. They couldn’t let anyone know a werewolf was sleeping with a dorm full of kids, or that another killed himself after being bitten by him.”

Harry stared down at the worn letter in his hands. It had creases all over it where it had been folded and unfolded, obsessively read even as it was preserved with a layer of spells that sparked beneath his hands. They weren’t privacy spells. He could open it up and read it.

“It wasn’t me,” Harry whispered, “The one he ‘savaged and violated’. They meant that he bit his best friend and… gods, he was expelled for that! He made it into history books!”

“And into Voldemort’s clutches,” Remus replied grimly, “No wonder he was so bitter and angry towards wizards. He was a _fifteen year old boy_. He needed understanding, time to heal, love, not an expulsion.”

“His parents were purebloods,” Harry whispered, “They already thought he wasn’t severe enough. They’d have never let him come home. Oh my gods, he was all alone.”

Harry couldn’t open the letter. He could only imagine what was inside, and whatever it was it had given Hermione the explanation she needed to put two and two together about Liam’s suicide and the school’s cover up. It was probably an accusation.

Or forgiveness.

Either way, Harry didn’t want to read it. It was _private_.

“I need to give this back to him,” Harry stammered, struggling out of the bed.

“Harry, wait,” Hermione started, “He’s _awfully_ sensitive about that letter and-“

Remus cut in with, “Perhaps after you’ve rested and had a bath.”

“You owe him _nothing_ , Harry. He made himself who he is today!” Sirius argued, “Just as I acted rashly after your dad’s death, so did he! I earned the trip to Azkaban, despite being framed, by acting like a fool! He did the same, but he did it _again and again_. He didn’t just make one mistake by joining up, he _stayed_ and he hurt people!”

“Don’t you get it!” Harry shouted over them all, “He didn’t sneak into that restaurant for booze! He did it _for me!”_

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Hermione whispered, “But you weren’t there then. That was long after you stopped going back. Unless you’re planning on going again?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “I don’t think there’s _anything_ I can do to make this right. It’s already happened and it’s immutable. This… this is over. I meant he broke in _for_ me. I told Greyback that I knew Dolohov was a Deatheater and that I was trying to find out information on him. The fancy restaurant? It was Dolohov’s! He was there recruiting _children_ for Voldemort. He was convincing the kids to start bands and clubs on the weekends- a reprieve from all their studies- all under his guidance. It was how he earned their trust, warped their thoughts, and decided who was worthy before luring them in. If Fenrir went there for a non-Deatheater related reason, one that prompted one of Voldemort’s supporters to call the aurors, then he was there _for me_. He was looking for a reason I left so suddenly. He was spying for me, but he had no idea what he was up against because I was so damn stingy with my information!”

“Whoa, mate,” Ron gazed at him in shock, “You pulled a Dumbledore.”

Hermione gave Ron such a look of horror that he hunkered down and muttered an apology, but before the argument could start up again Madame Pomphrey shuffled in and shooed out his visitors so she could have a ‘private chat’ with Harry.

“It worked,” Harry breathed the moment the curtains were drawn and they were alone, “I’m pregnant.”

Madame Pomphrey gave Harry a sad look, “As you know, it takes time for conception to set in. It isn’t immediate. The egg implants in the wall long after the egg and sperm combine, which means that in that time the egg can be naturally flushed from the body and the conception halted before it’s even properly begun.”

“So… what are you saying?” Harry asked, “You’re not properly sure yet? Should I lie down? Will that help?”

Madame Pomphrey shook her head, “I’m saying it’s too late, Harry. The egg is… it’s flushed out.”

“But I’m not a girl,” Harry argued, “I don’t have periods. I conceive _magically_. My eggs just sit in there till they’re used.”

“No,” She shook her head, “That’s a common misconception. If they start to form but aren’t viable- perhaps the sperm wasn’t healthy or the egg doesn’t divide correctly- then they _can_ flush out. It would have felt like stomach cramps and then an oddly moist bowel movement, and there wouldn’t have been any pain for… well, it wasn’t even a baby yet, Harry.”

“But… it _was_ there,” Harry stammered, hand touching his stomach.

“Your body doesn’t even shows signs of an attempted pregnancy which is why I know it ended before implantation, but within the last day I can tell that it voided itself. I’m so sorry, Harry. You’ve miscarried, but I promise you this doesn’t mean that it will happen again or that you’ll have trouble conceiving. Sometimes these things just happen and even magic can’t explain it.”

“Then… who was Liam?” Harry asked softly.

“I beg your pardon?” Madam Pomphrey asked.

“I have to go,” Harry slipped out of his bed and hurried away despite her calls, ignoring his friends in the hall as he hurried to the Room of Requirement. He entered quickly and willed the door to become a wall behind him. He stepped forward to where Greyback’s cage stood and stared at the man who was once his lover.

He had aged, and aged poorly, but since his stay in Hogwarts a change had come over him. His hair was not only well washed but groomed. He hadn’t grown his whiskers back but left them as barely-there stubble. _Just how he knows I like it_. His face seemed less lined and when Harry glanced away and back quickly enough he could catch it relaxed enough to look youthful again. Even his clothes were cleaner and Harry could see where he’d sewn up some areas. Wandless magic was less precise so the stitches were poorly done. It was strange looking at him now, so much so that Harry was almost convinced that _he_ had changed. It wasn’t Fenrir who was different, but Harry. The man’s features were just as rough, his scowl just as deep, but now Harry could see the laughing, blushing, tender teenager beneath it. He could also see the young man who had made him come, cock untouched, with his wand vibrating in Harry’s ass.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry stammered, flushing and looking down as Fenrir sniffed the air deeply.

Greyback snorted out a laugh, “Your scent says quite a lot.”

“Well,” Harry laughed lamely, “At least you know I wasn’t faking it, right?”

Harry glanced up, part of him expecting the grin from decades ago when Fenrir was fourteen and awkward rather than fifty and cold. So cold that his mountain school felt warm compared to the narrow glare he received. It occurred to him that Fenrir might have thought precisely that. He might have decided that Harry was there to get pregnant and was forcing himself to bed a young man who repeatedly called himself ugly.

“You’re not ugly,” Harry spat out suddenly, “I thought you were once, but I don’t anymore. You… I guess you’ve changed in my eyes. Or my eyes have changed.”

Silence. Greyback simply waited.

“Here,” Harry stepped forward and held out the letter, reaching through the slot for food so that neither of them would get singed, “I didn’t read it. I thought… I figured it was private.”

Greyback stared down at the letter in Harry’s hand for a moment, glanced up at him sharply, and then looked down again.

“Well? Drop it.”

“I…” Harry started.

“I don’t want to touch you. Not ever again,” Greyback stated sharply.

Harry winced and let the letter flutter to the bottom of his cage. He stepped back, an unexpected sting in his eyes.

“This is probably pretty stupid to you,” Harry replied, swallowing hard to control his emotions, “To you this is so old, you know? You were with me… Merlin… 36 years ago! To me it’s all new, you know? I’ve never dumped anyone before and-“

“You think that’s what you did? Dumped me?” Greyback’s eyes flashed as he stared up at Harry, “You _vanished_ , James. You went into the bathroom to shit out all the lube from me fingering you and a flash of light showed up under the stall. I opened it and you were _gone_. I couldn’t even do anything about it because we all knew you weren’t even supposed to be there. Do you know how often we hid you? Do you? Liam had an entire group of his friends in on it, conjuring fucking plants and jumping in front of you whenever a teacher passed by! All so you could… what? Get my seed? That was what it was about, wasn’t it? You walked off with it in your mouth and a sassy little wink and fucking _left me_. You left, damn you James! No, not James. _Potter_. If I’d known you were the same brat the Dark Lord wanted dead that night I’d have… _”_

Harry winced but Greyback had stopped talking. He was staring at Harry with his hands shaking at his sides, “I’m sorry.”

“So where is he?” Greyback asked.

“Where is who?” Harry asked.

 _“Liam!”_ Greyback roared, “I searched for him! Everywhere!”

Harry squirmed, looking away from him, “You know where Liam is, Fen. He died. He killed himself. At least, Hermione said he did because of that letter. It felt too private to read so-“

“Oh, did it?” Greyback sneered, “More private than fucking me in the ass?”

Harry blinked up in surprise, “I never… You were always on top.”

Greyback narrowed his eyes, “Not the last time.”

“No more damn _lies!”_ Harry raged, “You just said I left after that last time, and believe me I remember it because it was a few days ago for me! I had a mouthful of your cream. You said so. So stop backtracking and _lying_.”

Greyback laughed bitterly, shaking his head, “I guess I was wrong. I _will_ be touching you one more time.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry sniffled miserably, hurt by his cold words and confused by his riddles.

“You want it plain? Fine,” Greyback pointed to Harry’s shirt. Underneath he still wore the Time-Turner, “Give it another twist. Go on. You won’t end up where you wanted to go judging by the things you said, but you’ll get one hell of a surprise… and I’ll get Liam.”

“Liam. Liam. Liam!” Harry shouted angrily, “You’re always on about Liam! Why?! You said you didn’t want him! Were you lying about that, too? Did you fuck him after I left, Fen? Or did he fuck you? Oh, wait, I bet I know! You found some of my hair, put it in a polyjuice potion, and let _me_ fuck _you_. You’re warped! Completely round the bend!”

“The best people are,” Greyback sneered, “Do it. Go back. See what you find, _Potter_.”

Harry’s hand gripped the Time Turner, “I can’t. I’m not _there_ anymore. It only goes back in time, not space.”

“You’re in the Room of Requirements. You want a portkey? The place gives you whatever you want,” Greyback held up his hand and a cup of mead appeared in it, “Never eaten so damn well in my life. Tell you what. I’ll _help_ you.”

Greyback held up his other hand, palm up, and Harry’s eyes widened as a key appeared. He slipped it into the lock and the gigantic bird cage swung open. Greyback walked forward slowly, stalking Harry who was caught between a nightmare and a fantasy. Flashes of Greyback’s victims merged with memories of the younger pinning him down and driving him out of his mind with pleasure. Harry was backed against the reflective surface of the wall where the door had once stood and Greyback plucked the Time Turner out of his numb fingers.

“One decade…” He twisted the year dial ten times in quick succession… “Two…”

“What are you doing?”

“Sending you when you need to be. Find us. Three…”

“I can’t prevent Liam’s death. It’s a part of history.”

“Is it? Four decades.”

“Or… no… wait… they only said he was a spy!” Harry’s eyes widened.

“And disgraced as I was, thrown from his family. Three months… two days...”

“Like you were,” Harry breathed.

Greyback met Harry’s eyes and nodded, “Go.”

He stepped back after running a finger along Harry’s cheek in such a familiar way that his breath caught. Harry stilled and pressed the trigger, sending himself back in time and… to a junk room? Harry glanced around himself in confusion. He was in a room full of broken odds and ends, toys, stuffed animals, and a gigantic wardrobe. In fact, it looked like the wardrobe from Borgin and Burkes. Harry frowned for a moment and then grinned in realization. He was still in the Room of Requirement! And the wardrobe was a transportation wardrobe! It should take him to… Borgin and Burkes where the twin was. Except he hadn’t used the twin in the past, he’d used floo powder to end up _in_ the twin. So if he was here…

Harry knelt down and dug through Hermione’s purse giving up after a moment and just waving his wand at the contents.

“ _Accio_ floo powder _!_ ” He grabbed the powder and stepped up to the wardrobe. This would be a one-way trip, that was for damn sure.

Harry put out his wand and took a deep breath, “ _Incendo!”_

Flames burst up in the bottom of the wardrobe and Harry threw powder onto it, stepping into the green flames. Now he just had to decide what to say.

“Ludenwic’s!” Harry announced, and hoped to hell that this would work since it was overseas.

The Room of Requirement must have been a truly powerful place because Harry flashed through and toppled out of the fireplace in Ludenwic’s. He glanced around himself in surprise. The restaurant was closed thankfully, so Harry straightened up and brushed himself off before heading towards the doorway. Along the way he tripped in the darkened area and knocked a trolly over, the scent of wine hitting his nose as he rubbed at the bruise on his shin. He muttered an abscentminded apology to nobody and spelled the bottles repaired, but there was no way to replace the liquid within. He gave the carpet a cursory clean, but without being able to see he couldn’t really see if it worked and he didn’t dare use a _lumos_ in case he was seen.

Harry hurriedly unlocked the door, swore at the alarm that went off, and fled down the street in a hurry. He pulled on his cloak as soon as he could and hurried along the lane until he reached the secret passage under the rock ledge that Fenrir had shown him. He’d laughed at how it had looked like a small version of Pride Rock from Lion King but of course Fenrir hadn’t seen that movie since it hadn’t been made yet.

_Maybe I can show it to him someday. Liam would like it. In fact, he’d love it._

Harry hurried through the musty tunnel, shivering in the cold. He hadn’t work his cloak and with his fear over Liam’s life he wasn’t about to pause again. The tunnel opened into the forest, the way marked by the school kids with a sign warning sign that read ‘Stay Out!’ in three languages. Harry shut the hatch behind him and kicked the debris back over it before rushing for the door, casting a warming charm on himself so he wouldn’t freeze solid before he got there. The entrance was through the boathouse but he was on the right side already, so he only had to open and close a few doors before he was back in the safety of the castle halls. He ran for the East Wing and up to the metal guard preventing his entrance.

“Who do you seek?” The suit of armor asked.

“Liam Varcourt-Malfoy!” Harry gasped, “Tell him it’s James!”

There was a moment of silence while the suit of armor magically delivered the message and then the suit stirred to life.

“Liam Varcourt-Malfoy sends his regards and returns that he knows no one named ‘James’.”

“Fine, tell him Little Bug!”

Silence.

“Liam Varcourt-Malfoy replies that he detests insects and spies.”

“Bloody hell! Fine! Tell him Sir Sorry of Don’t Kill Yourself is here!”

There was another moment of silence and Harry vaguely wondered if the school had alerts in place that would tell the professors that a student had mentioned suicide, but before that could be realized the door was flung open and the suit was shoved aside. Greyback was standing there, red faced and furious as he looked Harry over.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” He growled.

“Whoa.”

Greyback stepped into the corridor, at least a stone larger than he’d been and it was all in his shoulders, chest, and ridiculously muscled thighs. Harry backed into the wall with wide eyes, mouth going dry as he stared up at a fully-grown Fenrir Greyback.

“Oh my gods, you’re gorgeous,” Harry breathed.

Greyback slammed his hands into the wall on either side of Harry’s head and sneered down at him, rage dancing in his eyes so intense that it woke up wild magic and they shone like hot blue coals. Harry forgot why he was there. He forgot everything but the man standing over him staring down at him as if he were a tiny bug he could crush. Harry whimpered.

 _Fuck. I’d let him. Voldemort went about it the wrong way. If he wanted to kill me he should have just sent Fenrir Greyback up to my Aunt’s house in swim trunks one summer_ _and I’d have died on the spot!_

“The fuck are you going on about?” Fenrir asked, still looking disgruntled, “Are you drunk?”

“What? No!” Harry realized he’d been talking out loud and blushed furiously.

“You smell like wine,” Greyback pointed out.

“Er, I spilled some at Ludenwics while I was trying to get here from… that’s not important right now. Where’s Liam?”

“Why? You done trying to get my babies and now you want his? Were you even going to _tell_ me what I’m the father of?”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I’m not an idiot, _James_ , if that’s even your real name.”

“H-“ Harry started, but the man cut him off with a growl.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Harry stammered.

“Boy or girl? You didn’t keep my cum in your mouth as a show of submission, Harry. You got it and _fled_ when you realized I wasn’t going to breed you the way you wanted. If you weren’t pregnant right now I’d beat your face in.”

Harry’s eyes dropped, “Oh. That.”

“Yes, _oh that_ ,” Fenrir growled, “Then you disappear for a fucking _month_ -“

“A month?” Harry stammered, “Oh, no, he set me up! I’m too early!”

“-and here we are! With you claiming you’re here for my best friend who wants to kill himself! Have you _met_ Liam? He might kill himself falling off a broom, but he’d never do himself in intentionally.”

“He does, though! Or he will! I-“

“Boy. Or. Girl,” Greyback snarled, “I have the right to know.”

Harry mumbled miserably, “It didn’t work.”

“What?”

“It didn’t work. I’m… I miscarried. I’m sorry, Fen, I was… I _am_ still pretty fucking devastated about it, okay? I know you think I’m some crazy teen who wants to get pregnant because I’ve got baby blues or something, but that’s _really_ not it and… look, I’m not even here about that.”

“No,” Greyback stated coldly, “You’re here for _Liam_.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, and then realized his outrage and stilled, “No! Not for sex or babies or whatever! I swear! I’m here because I found out he was going to kill himself! I don’t want you to lose your best friend, Fen! It will _destroy_ you!”

“You know what destroyed me? You,” Greyback poked Harry’s chest firmly, his eyes smoldered as he stared down at Harry’s wounded expression.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered softly, “I never meant to hurt you. I mean, I knew I would but I didn’t _want_ to. I didn’t have a choice. I swear, someday you’ll understand but by then…”

“By then, what? Voldemort will have killed you? The fuck kind of talk is that? What are you involved in, James? What does he want from you? Does he want to, what? Hold my child hostage to control me? Is that what you’re doing? Going around getting leverage on people who refuse to join him? You haven’t aged a bit. What are you, in disguise? Do you even _look_ like this?”

Harry smiled up at him softly, “You refused?”

“Of course I refused,” Fenrir waved his hand in disgust, “He’s insane.”

Harry gave himself a shake, “Except you won’t always. Someday you’ll say yes and I’ll be left to pick you up and fix you after.”

“The hell is _wrong_ with you?” Fenrir asked.

“Have you been bitten yet?” Harry asked.

“By you?” Fenrir scoffed, “Not in a fucking _month."_

“No, I meant…”

“You know what?” Greyback moved in on him again, eyes dark and glowing in the hallway, but it wasn’t rage that lit them this time, “I think maybe that’s a _brilliant_ idea.”

“Wha-?” Harry tried, staring up at Fenrir stupidly.

“You came here for Liam, but he’s not going to talk to you. He’s more angry than I am. Makes sense. I at least got my rocks off, but he just got to deal with me being angry as hell for the last month. Now you’re going to make it up to me.”

“I’m…” Harry stammered.

Greyback pulled Harry into the dorm room where Liam was frowning at him, “Oh no, Fen. Don’t give him another chance! For fuck’s sake, he’s a right bastard!”

“Not giving him another chance,” Greyback replied, heading for his bunk while pushing Harry along ahead of him, “I’m turning the tables on him.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” Liam replied with folded arms.

Harry grabbed at Liam, “Don’t kill yourself!”

“No problem there,” Liam replied.

Fenrir shoved him into the bed and drew the curtains, casting several spells for privacy. Harry hadn’t even heard of some of the ones he muttered.

“So,” Fenrir grinned at him wickedly, “You want to make a baby, eh?”

“What?” Harry blinked, “ _Now_ you’re on board? I mean, sure, but-“

“Not exactly,” Greyback grinned, and turned his wand on Harry with a flash of glowing eyes, “ _Stupify_.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry came to completely naked, his arms tied above his head and his legs to the posts at the foot of the bed.

“What… Fen?” Harry asked, staring up at him in shock.

Greyback was naked and kneeling over Harry’s torso. A drop of precome leaked from the tip of his erect cock and dripped down onto Harry’s belly. He reached a hand down and grasped Harry’s length. He was already half-hard just from the familiar scent and sight of his lover.

“Tell me no,” Greyback growled, “Tell me no and I’ll stop.”

“Wh-what will you stop?” Harry asked, gasping as he arched beneath him. He was already fully erect and aching for Fenrir’s touch. His ass was dripping wet with desire, but his ankles were tied together. He tugged only to find himself completely immobilized. Fenrir’s hand gave him a tight squeeze and Harry gasped, “Don’t stop!”

“Good enough for me,” Greyback purred, and shifted forward to lean down and capture Harry’s lips in a heated kiss.

Harry whined, pressing up into those familiar caresses. He wanted to be taken fast and hard. He wanted Fenrir to beat the guilt out of him. To punish him for everything he’d done to hurt him. He wanted him to fuck him until it _hurt_.

“Yes!” Harry gasped as Fenrir broke the kiss and kneeled up straight, towering over him with a dark expression on his face, “Mmn, make it hurt, Fen. Make it hurt so good.”

“No pain today, sweeting,” Fenrir growled, “Not the kind you’re thinking of. You’ve done me wrong and now I’m going to do the same to you.”

“What are you…?”

“I won’t _mean_ to hurt you,” Fenrir mocked, as he grasped Harry’s length and sat down directly on Harry’s aching prick. Harry gasped as wet heat surrounded his dick and his eyes rolled back in his head, “But I’ll have no choice.”

Harry couldn’t stop the cries that left his voice as Fenrir rode him, growling as he rose and dropped over Harry’s cock. Harry pulled at his bindings and tossed his head, gasping his lover’s name as pleasure drove him wild. He was bucking up into Fenrir’s body, mindless with their fast rut.

“Come on, come already,” Fenrir growled.

Harry whined, opening his eyes and staring down at Fenrir’s prick pointedly.

“Oh, a gentleman, are you?” Fenrir growled, “Can’t hurt to enjoy myself.”

Fenrir grasped his cock and began to stroke himself as he rode Harry into oblivion. The savior let out several panting cries as he emptied himself inside of Fenrir’s body. The larger man ground himself down on Harry’s prick and jerked himself hard while Harry came inside of his receptive body. Fenrir stayed sitting on his cock, jerking himself fast as he panted and stared down at Harry.

“You’re so beautiful,” Fenrir panted, “I hate you so much, but you’re still so fucking gorgeous.”

Harry’s eyes flew open, hurt by his words, “No, Fen, I…”

“Don’t,” Greyback growled, then pointed at his trunk, “ _Assio_ buttplug.”

The plug came flying to him and Fenrir eased himself off of Harry and slid the toy into his body to hold Harry’s semen in. Then he favored Harry with a cold glare.

“Now get up, get dressed, and get out.”

“Fen,” Harry sat up, “You didn’t cast the spells.”

“Nope,” Fenrir replied, “It’ll cost me my education, being pregnant with your sprog, but it will give me a piece of you to keep forever.”

“You can keep me,” Harry whispered, “I swear you can, just _not yet_. Fen, cast the spells. They’ll still work a while after because of-“

“No. Leave.”

“Fenrir, I’ve seen your future and there _isn’t_ a child in it,” Harry replied mournfully.

“You aren’t in it, that’s for damn sure. Now get out,” Fenrir growled.

“How will you take care of a child?” Harry asked, “I have money. I can meet you when the baby’s due and-“

“Get _out!_ ” Fenrir roared at him, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him to the ground.

Harry struggled upright, ready to plead again, but the door to the dorm flew open and Liam strode back in with several teachers behind him. An Inquisitorial Squad badge shined on his chest.

“You see, Headmaster? A spy from another school and he’s been drugging and raping Fenrir!”

XXX

Harry was shaking from head to toe. His feet were blue and numb but he couldn’t afford to stop walking. He doubted he’d be able to start again if he did. The bastards who had dumped him here had taken his bag, clothes, and wand and placed them somewhere in the Dark Forest. The Headmaster had told him that they were going to let him live… but the elements would likely solve that problem for them. Fenrir had no idea. He’d thrown a fit about Harry being accused but they’d taken him down to the hospital ward to be examined. Harry had been dealt with while Liam stared after him in horror, the realization of what he’d done finally settling in.

Harry was still floundering through the woods, looking around aimlessly for the bag and a chance at surviving when a call from behind alerted him to another presence. Harry turned, hands jammed between his legs because he didn’t want either his bits or fingers to fall off, and blinked at the sight of a very pale Liam on a broom, shaking and holding something tightly grasped in his arms. He practically fell off the broom as Harry hurried over to him. A glint of gold around his neck told Harry he’d been time travelling as well.

“W-w-what’s hap-happened?” Harry stuttered.

Liam collapsed onto his side in the snow and Harry struggled over to drop down just as an infant’s cry went up. Harry gasped, staring at a growing ring of red in the snow. He quickly pushed Liam’s hands off and pulled the baby to his chest, checking the infant for injury but there was no blood on it. Once he was sure the tiny child was safe he held it against his chest, used Liam’s wand to cast a warming charm on the both, and looked down at Liam. The baby settled the instant Harry had him close.

“It’s not safe. Not safe here. Or now. Or then. Take Liam and go back to whenever you came from,” Liam pleaded, voice strained with agony.

Harry located the wound. It was Liam’s wrist, which was torn open and oozing both blood and a foul stench. Harry found Hermione’s bag hanging from Liam’s arm and summoned his own wand from within and then several blankets. He was also making note of the spells around the wound trying to keep the it closed. They were failing.

“Don’t bother,” Liam told him, “It’s a werewolf bite. They don’t close without a fight. I’m dead.”

“I’ll…” Harry pointed skyward but Liam hissed through his teeth and Harry recalled that this Liam wasn’t from this time. He couldn’t call for help.

“Listen,” Liam ordered as Harry cast a warming charm over Liam’s shivering form. He was going into shock as his blood continued to flow. Harry didn’t even attempt to waste his energy healing it. Werewolf bites wouldn’t close for days and one over a major artery- that was weakly spurting blood despite spells wrapping around it- could never be survived.

“Fenrir was bitten,” Harry stated, eyes downcast.

Liam, in typical Liam fashion, rolled his eyes, “Shut it. Listen. Don’t… don’t tell him I took your bag.”

It took Harry a moment of confusion to understand what had happened and when he did anger and hurt blurred his vision. Liam had taken his bag so Harry would die out in the woods. It wasn’t until later, when Fenrir turned and attacked him, that he’d realized the danger and come back to save Harry’s life. Harry had no idea how long ago it had been for Liam, but at least nine months had to have passed if Fenrir had given birth…

Harry pause as realization sank in and he looked down at the baby in his arms, “This is… This is _my child_.”

“Not safe,” Liam whispered, his eyes were starting to glaze over, “I wanted to raise him with Fenrir. He never… never wanted me. Only you. Not safe. Don’t tell him he killed me.”

“I won’t,” Harry whispered.

“Don’t tell him…” Liam choked a moment, panting for air before sobbing brokenly, “Don’t tell him he k-killed me.”

“I won’t,” Harry assured softly, gripping his hand with numb fingers.

Harry waited for as long as he could, but even before Liam was completely dead he was hurriedly dressing in warm clothes and stuffing his blue feet in shoes. In the bitter cold forest the only place nearby to put his son down was on Liam’s still-warm body. He wrapped a spare blanket around himself and his son, cradling him close and staring down at his little face as he whimpered. Harry knew what he had to do. He found a pen and paper in the purse and began to write.

_Dear Fenrir:_

_Forgive me my friend. I was a fool to take your son, but I knew that with your journey ahead he would never be safe. Now that I have been bitten as well I cannot trust myself with Liam either. Devastatingly, I have decided to take my life. Hogwarts will be a safer place for our beautiful boy._

_Of course, I know that you will be angry. Rationally I know that you would never hurt him. Cause and effect are often far out of our control and I think that our friend Little Bug taught us that quite well. Really, I do have the best of intentions. Undertand me, please, I beg of you._

_XOXO_  
Enchantingly yours,  
Sweeting Liam

 

Harry folded the letter up, cast multiple spells over it, and it sealed it shut. He had two trips to make before he could rest, and before then he had to hide Liam’s body. It wouldn’t do for anyone to find him before he’d even died.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was still shaking with cold when he made it back to the castle, staggering through the doors and gasping for breath. When he’d used the turner to return to present time he hadn’t expected to be stuck in a blizzard. Now he was left with no choice but to seek refuge in the present-day Durmstrang.

The second the warm air hit baby Liam’s face he began to wail miserably. The warm air probably felt better on his lungs, but it wasn’t better on Harry’s ears. A grounds keeper who had clearly just been out in the snow spotted Harry first as he hurried to the hospital ward, but he only called at him to fetch the headmaster before continuing on his way.

Harry couldn’t recall Durmstrang’s new headmistresses name, but she arrived not long after Harry got his baby to the nurse. Madame Mortensia was quickly checking the child over but the second she was sure Liam was fine she placed him in a conjured cradle and scowled at Harry until he submitted to an examination. The headmistress was not deterred by his semi-nudity.

“Harry Potter!”

Harry nodded, “I’m sorry to barge in on you like this Headmistress, but we were caught in the blizzard.”

“What on earth were you doing traveling with a baby?” She asked.

“Could you contact Dumbledore for me?” Harry evaded, “He’ll be worried that I haven’t returned by now.”

“Certainly,” She replied with a curt nod, “You are well?”

Harry shivered as if a ghost had passed through him, “I will be.”

XXX

It took three hours for Dumbledore and Remus to come fetch Harry, and by then the nurse had given him a lesson in taking care of a baby that had Harry’s ear stinging from all the angry tugging she’d done. He now knew exactly how _not_ to hold, talk to, wind, and change a baby. Now if only he knew how he _should_ do things. Harry was almost disappointed that it was Remus and not Mr. Weasley who came for him. At least Mr. Weasley would have some advice!

“Harry, my boy!” Remus crowed, stepping up to him, “When you vanished and _he_ was out of his cell Padfoot and I were absolutely, oh, who’s this?”

Harry smiled down at Liam, “This is my son, Liam.”

“Your… your…”

“Congratulations, Harry,” Professor Dumbledore smiled softly.

“I need to get to his… er… other father. He’s been going mad with worry… literally.”

XXX

It was almost devastating once it all fell into place. Greyback had regretted his taunt to keep Harry’s child from him the second Harry was out of his sight. He’d asked the teachers where he was only to be told that he’d been returned to England, which was false as they had all thought he had perished in the Dark Forest. Greyback had attempted to track him to his portkey point by backtracking to the restaurant Harry had mentioned only to be bitten by a werewolf on the way back. He’d hidden it from everyone, even Liam, in a desperate bid to keep allies.

Liam had sworn he was the father despite the scene he’d led the teachers to, and the teachers had agreed to keep mum about it in order to avoid shaming anyone. It wasn’t until a year later, when Fenrir had returned the next year with his child and Liam as his husband, that the disaster had occurred. Fenrir’s wolf was devastated that Fenrir had married someone besides the one it saw as it’s mate- the sire of the werewolf’s cub. It fought through the wolfsbane Liam brewed, sought out and attacked him, savaging him while he’d been caring for the baby. Liam had realized then that he would never, ever be able to compete with ‘James’. Fenrir’s wolf recognized James as his mate and was punishing Liam for intruding. Injured and knowing that death was inevitable, Liam had tried to find Harry so at least Fenrir would be able to have the love of his life. What he hadn’t realized was that Harry was from the _far_ future, and not just using the Time Turner for spying as he’d theorized with Greyback.

Harry, of course, had taken Liam with him to the safer, more peaceful future after writing Liam’s suicide note and leaving it with the suit of armor guarding the dorm. He’d hidden a message in the note, knowing that Fenrir would read and re-read it based on the wear and tear he’d seen on the note in his own time. What he had not realized was the _reason_ Fenrir had obsessed with it. While attempting to hide clues that Harry was the author, such as his nicknames with his lover, he’d inadvertently given Greyback the impression that Harry had murdered Liam and forged a suicide note. Greyback had journeyed to England on Volemort’s galleon, promising his loyalty for a chance to find his son. He’d found no trace of anyone even resembling James so he’d begun hunting for his son instead. Each full moon his frantic wolf searched for their lost cub, seeking those who physically resembled little Liam or one of his fathers. It had led to Fenrir biting two children and then Remus as well as he’d tried to drag them off to replace his lost cub. Pack life had suited Fenrir and he’d grown closer and deeper into Voldemort’s circle as he rose to alpha werewolf, angry with the world and the ideals that had led him to lose his son. It wasn’t until Voldemort asked Greyback to take the diary to Malfoy during the First Wizarding War that he realized there was more to the letter. Malfoy, assuming Fenrir a dumb brute, let slip in front of him that the little book was a horcrux to assure Lord Voldemort’s eternal reign.

The term struck a cord in Fenrir, who had grown up with dark magic far more openly discussed than at Hogwarts. He’d reread his letter and found Harry’s hidden message within the first letters of each sentence. Recalling their first and only date and Harry’s insitence he search for something, he determined that if he found the horcruxes of Voldemort than ‘James’ might come right to him. He collected them all, hiding them away even as he continued to search for his son. His longing for his mate and cub drove him to insanity until the bonding was announced and Greyback was put face to face with the truth at last.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was giving Liam a bottle when he walked into the Room of Requirement. Fenrir hadn’t just been re-caged, he’d been chained to the wall as well. Harry winced at the sight and willed the room to free him. Greyback stood, shaking off his shackles and stepped to the edge of the cage.

“Liam?” He asked, voice broken with longing.

“Liam,” Harry nodded, “He’s beautiful, Fen.”

Harry stepped closer and willed away the cage, taking a slow, deep breath. If Greyback killed him now he truly deserved it, but Harry was a Griffindor so he wasn’t about to back away from a fate he’d built himself.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, lifting his eyes to meet Greyback’s, “I’m so sorry. I could never apologize enough for what I’ve done to you. I… I _destroyed_ you.”

Greyback was ignoring Harry, his eyes entirely on little Liam squirming in his arms.

“He’s really Liam?” Greyback asked softly.

“Smell him,” Harry replied, “You said you’d never forget my scent-“

“I only got to hold him twice,” Greyback whispered, “I birthed him right before the full moon.”

Harry’s heart ached, “Here. Hold him again.”

Greyback moved quickly now, collecting the tiny child into his massive arms and staring down at him with wide eyes. The newborn was so small he didn’t even extend to the length of Greyback’s elbow while his head rested on his palm. A look of wonder and heartbreak twisted the alphas face, tears running down the worry lines that marred his cheeks. How many sleepless nights had he sat up wondering if Liam were alive? Well? Loved? Warm? Fed?

“I won’t keep him from you but you _must_ see a mind healer,” Harry whispered, “I know I ruined everything, but I do know what it’s like to have a shit childhood. You have to be well enough to take care of someone else.”

“What will you do till I am?” Greyback asked, stroking the back of a sharp nail along Liam’s cheek.

“I guess… I guess we’ll have to figure out how to tolerate each other. I know you must hate me-“

“You’re my mate,” Greyback growled deeply.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard, “I’m… okay. Yeah. So. Right. We’re raising a child now. At least there’s peace? I just have to prove that he’s ours, so a ministry official will come by and examine him. I don’t want them arresting you, so you’ll have to stay hidden for now. Once we have you well enough to stand trial we’ll get you of on your charges. The most damning thing will be explaining why you went to Voldemort and… well, my letter will help with that.”

Greyback snorted, “I didn’t realize, you know. I knew you’d written it. I never called Liam my sweeting and he’d call you far worse than ‘Little Bug’ once you left me. I didn’t see the message hidden in it until Malfoy let slip in front of the ‘ignorant werewolf’ that his master was going to become immortal. He showed off a book that would help with that and then had me guard him on his way to Gringotts. I never got my hands on it, but I found others.”

“You did find them,” Harry breathed.

“Most of them,” Greyback nodded, “I caught a house elf with one and took it before he could sneak it off. Claimed one of the Black’s needed it. Got another by switching it on the way to the LeStrange vault; wish I’d thought of that when Malfoy had given me the first clue. Then I tortured Dolohov until I found out about the diadem. The ring I found after searching Voldemort’s history. I tested a theory on how to destroy them by killing Nagini- your welcome- but I’ve no idea how many others there are.”

“Did you destroy them all?” Harry asked hopefully.

Greyback shook his head, “I thought you’d come to me if they were here.”

“Here… _here_?”

“How did you think I knew about the room of requirement? You aren’t the only one who can find your way places you don’t belong.”

Harry was practically shaking as Greyback led him out into the hallway and then back into the same ramshackle junk room Harry had seen before. Harry was led to a trunk with a prop head on top, the diadem on top of it. Greyback shifted his little cub onto one shoulder, holding it’s wee bottom up, and pointed to the crown.

“Don’t touch it. I stopped keeping them on me because they’re evil. They start to mess with your mind.”

Harry nodded, “How did you destroy Nagini? Dumbledore was telling me he thought she’d be immortal due to her status as a horcrux.”

“Not to everything.”

Harry nodded, “Fiendfyre? It’s so dangerous Hermione said not to try it.”

Harry lifted the lid to the trunk to find a the Hupplepuff cup, a locket, and a ring. He didn’t touch them, instead straightening up to see Greyback troking his son’s back and nuzzling into the back of his head. He breathed in his scent and smiled as if all were well with the world. It was as if the lines melted off of his face.

“He smells like you.”

“He smells like us, probably,” Harry replied, “The Griffindor sword is upstairs. We can destroy these now.”

“If you want,” Greyback replied, “But there’s still one more at least.”

Harry frowned, “Dumbledore said that, too. The diary and Nagini are gone, and there are four here, so where is the seventh?”

Greyback gave Harry a strangely serene look, “I have a few theories, but I won’t be able to confirm them until you lot let me roam free.”

“No offense, but I doubt that’s going to happen. I may see things from your side but others don’t. For now I think it would be best if we left Hogwarts. Let’s leave the slaying of the horcruxes to Dumbledore.”

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Greyback’s eyebrows rose.

“I’m a parent now,” Harry stated, eyes traveling to his son, “I can’t go about risking my neck. Liam needs me- needs _us._ ”

XXX

Harry watched Greyback give Liam a bottle, the gigantic man smiling softly down at the tiny child as he suckled greedily. Harry thought it was adorable, the way the tall man sat with knees apart and back straight, a wall of muscle with a tiny berry of a child limp on his elbow. Harry knew his appearance hadn’t changed much; the smile helped but in actual fact Greyback was only cleaner rather than younger. It was Harry who had changed. He had, as the song went, grown accustomed to his face. He cherished every line because it was a burden Greyback had survived. His square jaw was his stubborn aim. His grey mane was unique rather than a sign of age, especially now that he knew it was a colour he’d been born with.

“This is weird,” Sirius whispered to Remus, who nodded his head while frowning over at Greyback.

“Not so very much,” Dumbledore decided, “Think of the lengths James and Lily went to to protect Harry. A parent’s love is truly heartbreaking.”

“I just can’t believe I’m a dad,” Harry breathed, reaching up to stroke along Liam’s cheek. He squirmed a bit and Greyback frowned at him.

“Don’t disrupt his meal. He’s a growing boy and he’s been through hell.”

“And a few decades,” Sirius added.

The group were in Dumbledore’s office waiting for the ministry to arrive. In light of the unique circumstances Dumbledore was using his influence in the Wizengamot to ask for a stay of trial and release into Harry’s care. He was the Savior of the Wizarding World, surely he could handle _one_ werewolf, especially if he had another to guide him. Sirius was refusing to leave the room so he was going to sit himself down as Padfoot and pretend to be Remus’ loyal pet. Harry planned on addressing his charges personally as well, but it would take a lot of work to prove him innocent. Since his initial trial the use of veritaserum had been approved in trials so it would help to put Sirius on the stand again, but while the serum forced a person to speak the truth it was anyone’s guess as to whether it was a _personal_ truth or a _literal_ truth. That combined with Harry and Ron’s memories submitted showing Pettigrew alive could be an aid in freeing him, but Harry deeply regretted not securing the wizard when he’d battled Voldemort. A large lump of physical evidence would have gone a good long way to overturning a verdict.

Greyback was a different sort. He’d never been tried and while evidence was assumed, only Remus stood as proof that Greyback _was_ the guilty party. He’d become a legend, a tale told around the world to scare children in to behaving. The likelihood that he’d been savaging a child in Surrey at the same time he was robbing a bank in Manchester was highly unlikely. Add to it that most of his crimes were committed while he was in his werewolf form and an argument for leniency could be made. He’d be required to submit to the wolfsbane potion for life, but with Harry vouching for him and Snape (grudgingly) agreeing to aid them by providing them with (selling at an exhorbitant price) the potion, they had a good case laid out.

The fire flared and the Sirius quickly morphed into Padfoot and hopped down to the floor. He put his head on Remus’ knee and Harry squinted at the way Remus pet his head, almost as if he weren’t aware he were doing it. There was _definitely_ something going on there.

The official stepped through with an adjunct to act as record keeper and witness, and nearly fell over in horror at the sight of Greyback sitting unbound. It took Remus, Harry, and Dumbledore soothing him for nearly ten minutes before he was calm enough to look in Greyback’s general direction, and once he realized the brute of a man was holding a baby he went into histerics again. Harry was ready to call the whole thing off, but as Remus pointed out it was either prove he was able to peacefully await trial or take his baby from him, sending him to a holding cell in Azkaban to await trial.

“Can’t you get him to shut up?” Greyback growled at Harry, “He’s upsetting Liam.”

Liam was fussing a bit, but Harry didn’t think he cared one lick about the man panting in the corner. He wasn’t very loud.

“No, no, he needs to be winded,” The man replied, waving his hand in their general direction.

Greyback’s face went white and he carefully held the baby out to Harry, “You do it.”

“What, why?” Harry asked, taking Liam as he let out an earpiercing cry, “You’ve not let him go since I brought him back.”

“I’m seven feet tall and 15 stone,” Greyback snarled, “You want me to _hit a baby_?”

The ministry official sipped the sherry Dumbledore had given him to calm his nerves and narrowed his eyes at Greyback’s nervous glance at Harry and Liam.

“You don’t have to hit him,” The man inserted, “You can just rub his back.”

Harry glanced at the ministry man and passed Liam back to Greyback who rubbed his tiny back with two fingers.

“Not like that, man, _enthusiastically_ ,” The ministry man headed towards him cautiously, “Here I… may I?”

Greyback grunted and nodded briefly, allowing the man near.

“You’re not taking him,” Greyback replied, “I waited 35 years for my baby. Thirty-five _years_.”

“I w-won’t take him,” The official replied shakily.

With no small amount of horror on his face the man showed Greyback how to position his hand and how much pressure to apply, rubbing the baby and bouncing him gently until a few burbles of air came up out of his belly. Liam stopped fussing and sighed contentedly and Greyback relaxed a good deal. So did the official, who finally managed to introduce himself as Norm Shettlebee.

“I’m to take down your- ah- version of events,” The man stated, “I was led to believe there was a reason that you had- ah-“

“Rampaged through England like a madman with teeth?” Greyback grinned, showing off rows of sharp teeth. Norm shifted in a way that led him to believe he was trying very hard not to wet himself.

Harry smacked his belly with the back of his hand and scowling at him, “Behave.”

Greyback pulled his teeth in and gave Harry the irritated look he recalled from their past together. Harry couldn’t help but simper a bit, so relieved to see Greyback acting like his younger self again. He reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“I might find your posturing amusing, but other people think it’s a threat.”

“So don’t be myself, then?” Fenrir taunted, rolling his eyes, “You’re such an inspiring bondmate. When are we to wed again, my sweeting?”

Harry laughed lightly, shaking his head, “Just pretend he’s got your son’s future at stake. Seeing as how he _does_.”

Greyback’s sass melted and he put a huge hand over his tiny child’s back possessively.

“Nobody’s taking my baby from me. Not ever again.”

Harry’s heart ached, “No, not ever again. I swear if it had been safe for him-“

“His safety comes first,” Greyback replied, “You said so in your letter.”

Harry produced the many-times folded letter and held it out to the ministry official, “This is what he’s talking about. It’s… a bit confusing. You’re aware I was cleared to go back to… er… bond with him in the past so we weren’t crossing any age of consent lines.”

“Yes, I was appraised,” The man looked it over, “I’m confused… this is from little Liam here?”

“No,” Harry sighed, “I wrote it. Liam was his adopted father and he was… he killed himself when Greyback was turned.”

“No he didn’t,” Greyback snapped, “Liam didn’t care I was a werewolf. I’d been for a year. Liam killing himself _still_ doesn’t make sense.”

Harry glanced down, “He was… jealous. Of me. He knew you loved me still and realized he’d never be able to compete.”

Greyback glanced over, “I’d _married_ him. I mean the sex was shit, but still…”

“I’m sorry,” Harry glanced up, “I wish it weren’t true, but it is. He did kill himself. He didn’t leave a note so I wrote it out. The problem is I did a shite job at it and Fenrir knew it was from me. He went hunting for _me_ , believing I’d murdered his husband and abducted his child. He was hurt and his inner werewolf was searching for his mate and cub. He was completely at odds with himself. His human half wanted to hurt me but his werewolf was… well, he loves me deep down.”

“Very deep down,” Greyback glared, “I’ve not forgiven you yet, even if you say it was necessary. A war was coming but I would have _kept him safe_.”

“He’d be Remus’ age!” Harry blinked, “I’d have never gotten to raise my son!”

“You mean the way _I_ didn’t?” Greyback glared.

“You’ll get the chance now if you can just keep your temper!” Harry snapped back.

“I’m calm, you’re the spaz,” Greyback replied, giving the ministry official a whithering glance, “He’s always like this. A firecracker with a short fuse. You all are lucky he’s on _your_ side. Little jack… er… donkey.”

Harry snickered at the sight of a giant werewolf trying to censor himself in front of a baby.

“Look, he’s a new dad. He’s barely gotten to hold his own child-“

“Fourteen hours. I’ve held him for fourteen hours and counting,” Greyback interrupted, “Counting the two times I held him in the past when he was first born.”

“So wait…” Norm narrowed his eyes, “Who gave birth to him?”

Fenrir blushed a violent red and grumbled to himself so Harry answered.

“Fenrir did,” Harry replied.

Harry hadn’t been overly focused on who had given birth when he’d talked to his friends about the situation. They had no idea how long he’d been ‘gone’ since to them it was no time at all. Once he’d returned the focus had been on his adorable child and getting Greyback off his charges. Harry was learning how to change diapers, wind a baby, and mix formula, not relaying what was to him a very recent and painful history. Greyback certainly wasn’t sharing. Harry hadn’t realized that his friends had assumed he’d been gone for long enough to _birth a child_. Their reaction was apparently stunned. Remus’ jaw was lax and Padfoot had a paw over his face as he shook with laughter. Dumbledore’s eyebrows were raised in surprise as well.

“Oh stop it!” Harry snapped, “The three of you should know better than to assume things about who’s on top!”

“Especially when there was rope involved,” Greyback glared at them pointedly.

“ _Concentually_ ,” Harry insisted, “Seriously, Fen, stop making a case for yourself!”

The adjunct was writing furiously and Norm was nodding his head in understanding, “That does change things.”

“No, really!” Harry turned to him anxiously, “It was _all_ concentual. I’m not sure what Krum’s told you, but I left as _many_ marks on him as he left on me. It was just, you know, kinky stuff!”

Greyback snickered and stated sarcastically, “Oh, yeah, baby. Spank me harder.”

Harry went bright red and Padfoot rolled over onto his back huffing in obvious laughter. Thankfully magical pets weren’t uncommon so he was completely ignored except by Harry who was trying to get a kick in.

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Harry snapped at Greyback.

“You couldn’t get me to talk a week ago,” Greyback scolded, “You’d think you’d be thrilled.”

“That’s because you were still convinced I’d killed your best friend,” Harry replied with a sigh, “And husband. Don’t think _that_ isn’t haunting me.”

“I was pregnant for all but the last day of our marriage,” Greyback replied, “It wasn’t exactly passionate and romantic. You’ll figure it out once I get you round and flatulent.”

Harry shifted a bit. They hadn’t talked about another child but he wasn’t about to protest. He was regretting handing the tiny baby off to Fenrir again already. He wanted to hold his son again. Fenrir saw the look in his eyes and sighed, passing him over with a look of regret.

“I’ll give him right back,” Harry soothed, bringing him to his face to nuzzle his cheek, “Promise.”

“He’s so tired,” Greyback laughed, “Once he gets his wind back from all that travel you’ll be wishing for a chance to put him down.”

“Not likely,” Harry smiled, “He’s so gorgeous! You know for a bit there I was worried that I’d never gotten him and if you never raised him that meant someone else did. I was wondering if Remus was adopted and he was my son!”

“Well that would be… awkward,” Remus frowned, “However, I’m fairly certain of my parentage, but best be cautious and avoid time traveling again.”

“Gentlemen, if I may,” Norm interrupted, “We’re missing a rather important point here. If Greyback was carrier than it’s entirely possible that he was suffering from post pardum depression when he joined up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His search for his missing child is actually a very good… well, not _excuse_ , certainly, after all children still died.”

Greyback grimaced, and shifted uncomfortably.

“Something you might show _remorse_ for,” Remus pointed out.

Fenrir glared at him, “You think I don’t hate what I’ve done? I didn’t look for the Dark Lord, did I? I’d have preferred to fix my life up, but where would I go to do that? Being a werewolf is a crime against humanity in and of itself. I had to hide. I had to run. I had nowhere to go and no hope for a future.”

“You have now,” Harry replied, indicating his son.

Greyback greedily took the sleeping child back, and he fussed a bit before settling into the crook of Greybacks arm.

“How do we prove he was ill?” Harry asked.

“Testamony at this point,” Norm stated, “The Wizengamot is going to have to hear the truth from him, from both of you.”

Harry nodded, “We’ll do it. Anything to keep him with his son.”

“He’ll need to see a mind healer, the sooner the better.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed and Fenrir nodded mutely.

“At this point I believe I can grant him an external care route,” Norm stated, pulling out is wand, “He’ll have to submit to a bind curse and turn over his wand.”

“Haven’t got one,” Fenrir grunted.

“A binding spell, then,” Norm nodded, “We’ll need to have a location he can stay at?”

Remus lifted a hand, “My home is open to them both. I have a shed for transformations and I’ll give permission for it to be warded by aurors.”

“And I,” Snape interjected, “Will be providing the potion to them and remaining to see that they have both taken their proper dose. Preferably _without_ any simpering from the _happy couple.”_

Snape gave them a disgusted glare and Harry smothered a smile, “Relax, Professor, I’m underage still. He’s not allowed to touch me yet.”

Fenrir leered at him, “I’ll have to warm myself with memories of you spread out and-“

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned, “How long till I’m seventeen, again?”

Remus cleared his throat and Fenrir rolled his eyes.

“It’s not fair. We’ve had sex _twice_ , how can we just not be allowed to again!”

“Twice?” Fenrir scoffed, “We fucked daily for _months_. Twice on the days I didn’t have to study.”

“We did _not!_ ” Harry huffed, “You wouldn’t let us!”

“You wanted me to get you pregnant! I wasn’t taking chances you’d thwart the spell! Besides, penetrative sex isn’t the only type of sex there is.”

Harry pouted, “Well, I want to try it again anyway. I _liked_ it.”

“I’m not hearing this,” Remus groaned, rubbing at his face, “You’re _fifteen_.”

“I was gone long enough to have another birthday! I’m sixteen!” Harry pleaded.

“In the eyes of the law you’re fifteen,” Norm stated, “But if you two marry with your guardian’s consent there are some ways around the laws. It would require that you check in with a mind healer yourself in order to make sure you’re being treated well.”

“No worries about that,” Fenrir purred, giving Harry a possessive glance, “I had to get creative to keep him sated before, but if I can use _all_ my assets we won’t have any trouble at all.”

“Creative was, what? The heated rocks? Or the fly swatter?”

“Good grief!” Norm sputtered.

“Relax, it was brand new,” Greyback huffed, “I’d never put bug guts on him. I’m not into humiliation.”

“Ugh, me neither,” Harry shook his head.

“I may need a mind healer after this,” Remus sighed.

Padfoot had stopped laughing and was growling at Fenrir. Remus wasn’t stoping him so Harry shushed him angrily.

“Ah, yes, young love,” Dumbledore stated, rising from his chair and gesturing to Norm, “May we encroach upon you to perform the spells before they start shedding clothes rather than nappies?”

“Not until the ministry says we have to let him!” Remus declared sharply and Padfoot barked his agreement enthusiastically.


	14. Chapter 14

It took months to go through the proper channels and between caring for a wailing babe, school, and two legal battles there was hardly time for more than sleep. Fenrir stayed at Remus’ home and by ministry order wasn’t allowed to leave it, so Harry flooed over each night to kis and cuddle his son before passing out on the chair. Fenrir slept on the couch and Padfoot slept on the rug in between them and growled if either got up to do anything besides care for their child. Fenrir was cleared long before Sirius was, mostly because the political world was keen to have Harry settled down and took him at his word. The worst moment was when one representative announced that to imprison Fenrir was to also put guilt on Harry Potter as the creator of the conflict. Harry had been looking for a place for them to settle down but Sirius insisted they stay with him once the ban on his magic and the tracer were removed. He was the owner of the gigantic house Harry had stayed in after Dumbledore had pulled him from the hospital. He hadn’t liked it much but Fenrir would probably think the elf heads on the wall were hilarious, not to mention it was a bit like Durmstrang’s East Wing.

They moved immediately since Remus was clearly overwhelmed by the abundance of guests and Fenrir’s show of testosterone. The alpha clearly felt the need to puff himself up every time Remus walked by and Harry found it equal measures exasperating and amusing. Remus found it disgusting and stressful as he’d instinctively duck his head each time. Fenrir had assured Harry that it was instinctual and unavoidable; he had to build a new pack to replace the one he’d lost as he couldn’t trust them around Harry and Liam. The problem was that the second he got into Sirius’ home Fenrir started it with Sirius who gave him a disgusted look and then drew his wand. They set the foyer on fire and destroyed the picture that kept screaming at Harry every ten minutes. Harry put the fire out and the two had drinks as if they were old friends and that was the end of it. Harry had hoped that the freedom from prosecution would be enough to allow them some privacy, but between Harry’s OWL’s and the baby they just fell into bed and passed out together each weekend. Fenrir was helping Harry study since he’d excelled at school, but he’d not taken the same classes and sometimes fell asleep with his head on the desk while Harry continued his studies without disturbing him.

Finally the situation was coming to a head. The Ministry had no idea that Sirius Black was anywhere but on the loose and were meeting to judge him in absentia. They’d heard testimony from everyone involved and decided that if Black turned himself in peacefully and submitted to veritaserum than they would hear him out. It was clear that even those on the initial panel that had condemned him were reconsidering the situation. Harry fetched Sirius himself, helped him spruce up, and took him back before the ink had even dried on the order printed in the Prophet.

Harry waltzed in with him, dragging him behind while he hissed at him about decorum and Fenrir snickered at him. The gigantic man was wearing Liam in a blue harness and it was getting quite a few stares. Fenrir had gotten quite comfortable as a houseparent, which at least meant that Harry was only briefly woken up at night when the baby cried.

“Here he is!” Harry crowed, “Turning himself in like the innocent man he is!”

The woman at the counter looked terrified, but she checked in Sirius’ wand without another word and they went to his trial. Harry felt a bit ill watching the effects of veritaserum on his godfather, but it took very little time for the truth to unfold. The serum dulled the person, but it didn’t block emotions out. Sirius wept brokenly as he told the about finding the house ruined, Harry orphaned and denied him, and then the devastation as his former friend convinced the world of Sirius’ guilt. When they finally stopped the proceedings he was wheeled off to a quiet room with a nurse present to wait off the lingering effects. Harry wanted to go with him, but the laws demanded he not be with anyone who wasn’t a professional while under the influence.

The group didn’t even need to deliberate. They voted and not a soul found Sirius guilty. Harry felt his own eyes become a bit wet at the idea that his godfather was _finally_ safe and the order for Wormtail’s arrest put out instead. Remus did tear up, and when Sirius was well enough to come out again they hugged each other tightly. Harry was just about to rib them about what he suspected was a secret relationship when Sirius pulled back and dropped to one knee. Remus’ eyes went wide and Harry nearly lost an arm to Hermione’s hysterics at his side.

“Remus, you’ve been patient as hell waiting for me all these years, and frankly I’d have never done the same for you-“

“Bastard,” Remus laughed as Sirius pulled out the ring.

“Yours, if you’ll have me,” Sirius beamed up at him.

Remus laughed and held out his hand, but before Sirius could put the ring on his hand Fenrir stepped forward and slapped it out of Sirius’ hand. Sirius leaped to his feet, outrage on his expression while Harry stared at him in shock. For a moment he thought all the dominating behavior had been misunderstood, that Fenrir was casting Harry aside for another werewolf, but then he saw the look of raw horror on Fenrir’s face.

“Don’t touch that ring!” Fenrir shouted as Sirius stomped towards where it had fallen while snarling that Fenrir was lucky he was holding a baby.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as Remus also favored his bondmate with a confused glance.

“He’s jealous, is what!” Sirius snarled, bending over to pick it up only to pause as Fenrir let out a furious growl.

“Do as I say!”

“Fen,” Harry soothed, grasping a wrist as it curled into a fist, “Tell us _why?”_

“Those things you wanted me looking for, it’s one of them,” Fenrir growled lowly, “Remus, can’t you _smell_ it?”

Remus shook his head, “But I’ve never been near any.”

“Sure you have,” Fenrir growled, “Just… not that you’ve known.”

“Sirius, you can buy him another ring,” Harry urged, “Let Fenrir handle that one, he’s dealt with them before.”

“No,” Fenrir replied sharply, “I’m not going to risk it near Liam.”

“So what do we do?” Harry asked, sliding his hand from Fenrir’s wrist to his hand to hold it tightly, “If it’s dangerous to handle maybe we should clear the room.”

“Get Dumbledore down here,” Remus advised, “He’ll know what to do.”

“No,” Fenrir replied, “Harry can touch it. He’ll be able to handle that thing. Put it back in the box and pocket it. We’ll put it with the others.”

“You said they can be destroyed at the full moon, right?” Harry asked, doing as he said despite Remus and Sirius’ vocal concerns. He kept it far away from the baby even after it was in the box again. He pocketed the thing and shuddered, “Wow, this thing _does_ feel odd. Maybe it’s why Sirius has been so moody lately.”

“Yeah, that’s got nothing to do with the damn court trial that determined my future,” Sirius huffed irritably.

“Let’s just get this back with the others,” Harry replied, “Fen I’ll see you at Grimmauld Place. I never thought I’d say this, but the full moon can’t come fast enough.”

“You’ve no idea,” Greyback grumbled, heading out with Remus and Sirius.

Sirius held Remus’ hands tightly as they left, promising to buy him a properly un-cursed ring, one he could pick out himself. Fenrir glanced back to make a gagging motion towards his mouth for Harry’s amusement before they took the floo back to Grimmauld Place. Harry returned to Hogwarts to put the ring in with the rest of the items, taking care not to touch them as he did so. He had no idea why Dumbledore had agreed with Fenrir on keeping them until the full moon, but the man had given Harry a very sad look once their little meeting had ended. Harry had been miffed about being left out of that one, but in his determination to keep out of the wizarding world’s madness he dropped it after a minor tantrum.

Now he was re-considering his lack of involvement as he stared down into the chest full of odd items that for some reason meant something to Voldemort. Harry reached down, his eyes on the cup since it seemed the most innocent. Hufflepuff, after all, was a house of acceptance and loyalty. Harry’s fingertips grazed the cup and a flash of pain flowed through his scar straight into the center of his brain. Harry screamed as he toppled backwards, visions of a small, twisted body writhing in agony as he stabbed and sliced it up.

 _Harry Potter!!_ A voice hissed, _Revenge will be mine!_

“No!” Harry shrieked, writhing away from the chest of items and pressing himself up against a bookshelf full of odds and ends. Several fell on his head, striking him sharply and causing stars to flash before his eyes. He threw up an arm as a black clouds swarmed up out of the chest and flew towards him in the shape of a skull, the ghost of a snake sliding from it’s mouth.

“ _Protego!”_ Harry shouted, hand flourishing the movements despite his wand still ensconsed in its holster at his hip.

The cloud rebounded before being sucked back down into the chest, which slammed shut with a violent _bang!_

Harry whimpered, shaking from head to tow. He had a sudden and violent urge to be in Fenrir’s arms and he staggered upright and fled the Room of Requirement. Harry was disoriented and fell to the floor in the hallway, blinking furiously as he tried to get himself together.

“It came from over here,” Malfoy’s voice stated, “It sounded like a bloody bansh… Good grief, is he dead?”

Harry pried his eyes open and stared up at the blurry figures of Malfoy and his cronies.

“He’s alive,” Goyle grunted.

“More’s the pity,” Malfoy replied, “Crabbe, go get Professor Snape, he’s the closest.”

“We aren’t going to hex him?” Goyle asked, beefy hand reaching for his wand.

Harry jerkily reached for his own but was shaking violently.

“What’s the point?” Malfoy asked, “He’s half gone already. Maybe the other students will give us less flack if we save their precious _Savior_.”

Malfoy cast a revival charm on Harry, giving him some breath back and he muttered a thanks as Goyle helped him sit up while Crabbe lumbered off to fetch the professor.

“Out of self-preservation and curiosity,” Malfoy asked, head tilted to one side and disinterested look plastered to his face, “Whatever did this to you is long gone, yes?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, pointing to the wall, “It was in there.”

“In the wall?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

Malfoy considered for a moment and then shrugged, “Knowing you, that makes sense.”

They waited in awkward silence, two former rivals who had nothing to discuss, until Snape arrived to give Harry a disgusted look and press a pepper up into his hands.

“What monstrocity have you come across now?” Snape asked.

“I want to go home,” Harry insisted.

“Yes, of course my dear boy!” Snape mocked, “Let me fetch you a carriage at once!”

Harry scowled at him, but Snape mearly summoned a stretcher and had him carted to the hospital wing. From there Harry asked for his bondmate and Madam Pomphrey happily had him summoned. Harry lay still while she fussed over him, but all she found was that he was mentally and physically drained. Harry couldn’t rest though she insisted he do so, and refused the dreamless sleep potion. Fenrir came barreling into the room a few minutes later, eyes flashing angrily and nostrils flared as he sniffed the air for an enemy. Harry sat up, arms still trembling, and put out his arms for a hug. He knew he looked pathetic but he didn’t care. He wanted those strong arms to chase his shock and horror away.

Fenrir didn’t seem to think he was a sorry sight because once he determined there was no enemy in the room he launched himself at Harry and pulled him into his arms. Fenrir sat down on the bed and held Harry in his lap, hand stroking his hair while he gripped him tightly to his firm chest.

“My gorgeous mate,” Fenrir growled, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest as Harry sagged in his arms, “You’re an idiot. I told you they were dangerous.”

“You also said it was safe for me to touch them,” Harry replied miserably, nuzzling against his chin the way Fenrir enjoyed.

“Not while they’re _all together_. Putting them in one place is dangerous but necessary. There are few safe places besides Hogwarts. You’ve no idea how hard it was just to _get_ them here.”

“How _did_ you?” Harry asked.

“Bribed students.”

“Liar.”

“Threatened students,” Fenrir admitted.

“Figures.”

Madame Pomphrey clucked at them as she stepped closer, checking Harry’s vitals with a wave of her wand.

“Well, Mr. Potter,” She chortled, “You’re looking less peaky and I see you’re in good… _hands_. Why don’t you head off with your bondmate and let him pamper you a bit. It certainly is better than _me_ coddling you.”

Harry gave her a scandalized look but she swatted his shoulder and headed off. Fenrir waisted no time in standing up and carrying Harry out of the castle bridal style, and no amount of hooting from people in the halls could dissuade either of them. Harry had had no actual quality time with his mate and there was currently no baby in sight. Harry put that thought out of his mind; Fenrir adored their son and would never have left him with anyone unsafe. Most likely he was with Sirius, but for the moment Harry just wanted to be held.

Fenrir took Harry home and straight up to their room, growling when Sirius approached with their baby and a look of concern. Sirius snarled a spelled-out insult at him but didn’t hesitate to take the baby back towards the library from wence he came. Harry was whisked up to their rooms, a shabby ordeal with a crib by the window and a desk for Harry’s studies over the weekend when he was supposed to be spending time with his son and bondmate. He’d barely done, but Fenrir was practically feral with the need to sniff him over and hold him close.

The werewolf stripped Harry of his clothes, sniffing along his neck and down his arm to the tip of the finger he’d touched to the cup. Fenrir met Harry’s eyes as he sucked that finger into his mouth, pulling a soft moan from the young man.

“Spells?” Fenrir breathed.

Harry nodded weakly, “Yeah, I’m not up for more diapers.”

Fenrir huffed but nodded his agreement, kneeling up to peel his tight leather robes from his shoulders. The pants were tight over his torso as well, the outline of his erect cock visible from where Harry lay spread eagle on the bed. The younger man reached up to stroke a finger along the outline, drawing a shiver from the alpha.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Fenrir whispered.

“I’ve already been,” Harry replied softly, “Fen, I’m… I’m so sorry. For everything.”

Greyback growled low in his throat and leaned over Harry, filling his space in with hulking werewolf, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Harry nodded, “I’m…”

“Shut it,” Greyback growled, “Let the mind healer help me, you I just want in my bed and arms. I’ve had enough watching you from afar.”

“So’ve I,” Harry agreed.

Fenrir’s hand moved along Harry’s abdomen towards his straining cock and then hesitated, “ _Is_ this alright?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry whined, “You’re my _bondmate_ , Fen. My mate.”

“Your mate, yes,” Fenrir groaned, hand circling Harry’s shaft and pumping it while the young man’s mouth fell open, “Yours, Harry.”

Harry gasped, arching in surprise. It was the first time Fenrir had used his _real_ name. He’d just avoided it or called him pet names until that moment and Harry hadn’t realized just how much he’d been wanting to hear him acknowledge his true self.

“Fen!” Harry gasped, his body electrified by the older man’s touch.

“Bloody hell, you’re still a teenager,” Fenrir breathed, “I’ve aged you in my head. Decided you’re my age.”

Harry faltered, eyes opening with worry gracing his features, “Is it… am I too skinny or…”

Fenrir shook his head, “Just questioning my morals… what few I have.”

Harry whined, “They don’t apply to us, Fen. We have _permission_ , even.”

“I’ve not touched another since _him_ , and that was to secure our son’s safety,” Fenrir promised, “I hated every moment.”

“I know,” Harry replied, “Nobody’s touched me but you. Nobody ever will.”

Fenrir growled and unclasped his pants, shoving at them one handed while continuing to torture Harry with too-light caresses. He got his pants down to his knees and then leaned over Harry to kiss him hot and hard. The younger man’s arms flew around his neck and Harry pushed up with his feet. He was trying to get his ass to Fenrir’s dick as quickly as possible in order to impale himself on him but Fen moved away with a grumble of irritation.

“ _I’m_ not a teenager anymore,” Fenrir told him, sitting on the side of the bed to pull pull off his shoes and trousers, “I’m not doing this half-dressed like a fumble in a school cupboard.”

Harry squirmed a bit, worried that his inexperience and youth would disappoint, but Fenrir came back to him with hunger in his eyes that Harry was more than eager to satisfy. He kissed him tenderly, tongues stroking together as he climbed between Harry’s thighs once again. Fenrir lay over him, gently groping his ass with one hand while he kissed down Harry’s neck and gave his shoulder a gentle nip.

“I’m going to bury myself so deeply in you they’ll have to pry us apart with a crowbar,” Fenrir growled.

“I’m going to go off like a shot,” Harry groaned, putting one hand over his face as his cock weeped onto his belly in readiness.

He felt Fenrir grin against his chest on his way down to suckle on Harry’s nipple, but couldn’t speak when a finger worked it’s way into his ass to tease his sensitive opening. Harry crooned and writhed, pushing back on the digit as he felt his body opening up more for the man.

“So eager,” Fenrir growled, “You’ll not need much of this despite how hung I am.”

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, bouncing helplessly in the bed in an attempt to get _more_ and _deeper._

“So needy,” Fenrir teased, pulling his finger out slowly despite Harry squirming towards it more.

“Fucking _tease!_ ” Harry gasped.

“Teasing you has always been the best part,” Fenrir growled, “Watching you fall apart. Knowing you wanted me in you so badly you couldy barely speak. Tell me it wasn’t an act.”

“Not once,” Harry growled, lifting his head to meet Fenrir’s eyes as he stared up at Harry from where he was flicking his nipple with the point of his long tongue.

“Good,” Fenrir growled, “You’re getting better at telling me the truth.”

“I’ll never lie to you again,” Harry swore, “Not once. I won’t even lie to Liam about Santa.”

Fenrir snorted but moved up to give Harry what he was aching for. He gripped one thigh and leaned on his elbow as he humped his ass, looking for the cleft to sink into Harry’s body. Harry held his breath and pushed himself down on Fenrir with the aid of one heel around his waist. Harry gasped at the first breech, his body stretching wide around his spongy head until he swallowed him up. Fenrir groaned, pushed in an inch, pulled out to wet his length on Harry’s slick, and then sank in with a shaky breath. Harry let himself breathe, panting a moment and forcing his body to relax. It hadn’t been long to Harry, but the tenseness in Fenrir’s shoulder’s spoke of decades alone and missing his mate’s warm embrace.

Harry held him tightly as Fenrir plastered himself to Harry’s body and began a slow, gentle roll in and out of his mate. Harry’s breath was shaky as he dug his heels into Fenrir’s ass and whimpered for more. It was such sweet torture, this slow grind against his p-spot. Harry’s dick was aching as it pressed against Fenrir’s muscular stomach. Harry could feel every ripple as Fenrir strained to hold himself back and prolong their first joining as bondmates. He understood that Fenrir wanted it to last but he was soon whimpering in need.

“Soon,” Fenrir growled, “Just let me feel you… a little longer…”

Fenrir’s shaft was as hard as diamond in Harry’s body, his girth stretching him a his length teased shivers of pleasure from the consummate bottom. Harry keened and his body tensed as he hovered on the edge of orgasm. Fenrir must have known how badly he needed release because he thrust into Harry sharply and took up a quick pace, balls slapping ass as Harry cried out beneath him. It took no more than that quick pace for Harry’s bollocks to tighten and his seed to spill between them. Harry let out a strangled cry fingers pulling Fenrir’s silver hair as his leg twitched and his body bowed in his lover’s grasp. Fenrir moaned deeply, murmuring encouragement against Harry’s neck and licking at his ear while the young man panted through his bliss.

Harry went limp in his arms, legs sliding until Fenrir had to hoist them up. The alpha knelt up, gripping Harry’s calves and holding him in position so he could roger into the young man with savage thrusts. His eyes were wild, his lips parted, his muscles glistening with sweat as Harry smiled up at him from where he lay sated in the bed. Fenrir’s head fell back, eyes closed, and he let out a long, low moan. His hips stilled and Harry sighed in contentment as he spilled into Harry’s body. His cock pulsed for several seconds before Fenrir gave one last thrust and pulled free. His dick bounced in the air a moment, a bead of precome on the tip before he cast a quick cleaning charm over himself and then Harry. Harry sighed as he laid still, Fenrir stretching out beside him. Harry was tucked against him, back to Fenrir’s chest as the alpha calmly menuevered him around.

“You scared me today,” Fenrir whispered.

“M’sorry,” Harry mumbled sleepily.

“I’m going to have to destroy them in three days time,” Fenrir whispered against the back of his neck, tickling Harry with his breath, “I pray I don’t destroy you, too.”

“What have I got to do with them?” Harry asked softly.

“You’re so damn stupid,” Fenrir grumbled.

“Shut it, I’m smarter than you are,” Harry huffed, slapping his arm in reprimand.

“I’ll protect you,” Fenrir promised, “Even from meddling old men.”

“Dumbledore’s up to something, isn’t he?” Harry asked with a yawn.

“When isn’t he?”


	15. Chapter 15

Harry finished the last of his OWL exams for Astronomy with a groan of relief. He was _finally_ done. He had taken the longest of his class so he was the last person in the room besides the teacher. When he finished stretching he looked up to see Dumbledore and Trelawny talking in hushed tones while Professor Sinistra scowled at them both. Sinistra headed over to collect Harry’s exam but Harry’s eyes were on Trelawny. She looked distressed, her eyes wide and wet while she rubbed her hands together and gave Dumbledore a broken look. Her eyes turned towards Harry and he stood up in concern.

“Professor? Is something wrong?” Harry asked.

“Oh, my dear boy!” Professor Trelawny burst into tears and fled the classroom.

“That was weird, even for her,” Harry stated, standing up from the chair that was threatening to put him to sleep and heading over to Professor Dumbledore, “Is anything wrong, sir?”

“Not in the slightest, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled at him.

“Well,” Harry shifted uncomfortably, “I suppose… it’s about time I headed home. Full moon tonight, and all.”

“Yes, about that…” Dumbledore had Harry pausing at the stairs, “ _Petrificus totalus!”_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke up in the woods bound hand and foot and completely naked. A warming charm must have been cast because while chilled he wasn’t freezing despite the fact there was still some snow in parts of the Forbidden Forest… which was the last place Harry had expected to wake up.

“Meddling old fool, indeed!” Harry snarled, struggling weakly, “What is he doing, having me killed off now I’m no longer useful?!”

A howl reached Harry’s ears and fear shot through him. What if Snape had been giving Fenrir fake potions? _Was_ Dumbledore having him killed?

Harry struggled. He’d done wandless magic once before in a moment of desperation. He could do so again. He just had to concentrate. Harry’s hand was bound tightly but he thought he could just do the movements if he straigned himself. He worked until a sweat broke out but he was getting nowhere when a snapping sound broke the silence in the glade. Harry went still, his heart pounding as the rest of him instinctively froze.

A dark, hulking shape glided out of the shadows between the trees, the full moon bringing it’s features into relief as it came closer to Harry. It was scenting the air curiously, huffing loudly as it towered over him. Eight feet of silver-grey werewolf had Harry shaking in fear and horror on the forest floor as it crouched down to inspect its prey. Fenrir’s nose trailed down Harry’s body, sniffing at his torso before settling over his bits and _really_ nuzzling in. Harry’s eyes widened as his traitorous cock gave a twitch.

_Damn teenage libidos and the fact I still recognize him as my bondmate!_

Fenrir must have recognized Harry as well because he let out a soft whuffing noise and whined a bit as he settled a huge, rough paw on Harry’s hip. The other moved down and slashed the ropes on Harry’s thighs with a surgical swipe. Harry whimpered as the huge beast crouched over him, thick pink cock sliding out of the sheath in his fur. It was close enough that what little Harry couldn’t see he could well imagine.

“Oh my gods,” Harry moaned, “I don’t think that will fit.”

Fenrir nosed along his balls and Harry spread his legs, unwilling to risk a bite by fighting with a werewolf. Especially not his bondmate; Merlin only knew how vicious he might get if denied the body he knew to be his own. Fenrir gripped one of Harry’s ankles in a strong paw and lifted his bottom half up off the mossy ground, sniffing his ass before giving his hole a long lick.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, his other leg twitching helplessly, “I am a grade A pervert, Fen.”

Another lick and Harry moaned and tried to hook his other leg over Fenrir’s shoulder, “Fuck it, I’m _your_ pervert.”

Greyback growled deeply and stuck his tongue right into Harry’s ass, leaving him howling in excitement and grasping tufted ears with both hands. Apparently a bit of sexual motivation was all he needed to recall the spell that would free him.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck!”_ Harry gasped, writhing in longing, “Fen!”

Greyback growled, burying his nose against Harry’s balls as he thrust his tongue in and out of his ass until Harry’s eyes were crossing. The werewolf was panting over him, his tongue working his p-spot like a prehensile dick. Harry was frantic for more, gasping and writhing against Greyback’s muzzle as the werewolf ate his ass out as if he were starving. By the time Harry was shooting off, leg twitching over Fenrir’s shoulder, he was absolutely gone on the idea of sex with werewolves. Greyback climbed his body while Harry lay limp and panting. A rough paw rolled him over, two gripped and lifted his hips, dangling Harry between thick thighs, and Harry let out a slow breath to prepare himself for the pain that would follow. He fully expected the werewolf to fuck him to death, but having made his peace with his mortality earlier… well… what a way to go!

However, Fenrir didn’t thrust into him like a savage beast, but eased into his body slowly while Harry groaned at the burn. Fenrir’s werewolf member wasn’t just thicker; it was more solid and longer. Harry felt as if his insides were being rearranged as the wolf slowly sank back into him. His abdomen cramped but the wolf’s keen of pleasure kept him from protesting. The long graze against his prostate made his legs twitch where they dangled between Fenrir’s legs and drew a pained whine from his throat. The werewolf stopped partway inside and panted but Harry couldn’t do much to reassure him. He was too emotionally and physically spent to move his arms from the ground so he just moaned the werewolf’s name.

“S’okay Fen. Keep going. I want this.”

A huff was his answer and the werewolf pulled partway out before pushing into him at a faster rate. Harry moaned as his body was so deeply penetrated that his stomach cramped. He gasped for breath as Fenrir drew back out with a deep, lupine groan. Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. The pain was receding and he was ridiculously proud of himself for taking such a massive cock. Fenrir grunted and pressed back inside and Harry made himself breathe through it. The werewolf adjusted his angle, leaning over Harry and letting his knees back on the ground. His thigh rubbed Harry’s hips as he began to fuck into him faster, one forepaw on the ground while the other held Harry’s hip. The hair on the inside of his thighs was soft as silk, stroking him in the tender ways that Harry knew his hands to do while they slept curled up together. Harry moaned as the new angle had him shivering with pleasure. His cock was filling again and he had no qualms about reaching down to touch himself. He jerked in time to Fenrir’s long thrusts, speeding up when the werewolf began to pant and fuck him at a faster rate. The werewolf soon had to hold him in place as he began to shove Harry further forward, massive furry bollocks slapping against Harry’s slighter orbs.

“Oh Merlin, yes!” Harry cried out, “Fen! I’m… fuck! I’m gonna come! Oh _gods_ , so good!”

Harry didn’t care if he sounded ridiculous. He was getting fucked by a _werewolf_ and it was glorious. His mate threw his head back and howled as Harry spilled across the sweat scented leaves.

Then everything went to hell as Fenrir buried himself deep in Harry’s body and… stuck. Harry shouted in pain as Fenrir’s cock swelled further, cramping muscles along his backside. The werewolf was oblivious to Harry’s cries, but he couldn’t expect him to stop in the throws of passion and Harry doubted he could pull out now that his knot had tied them together. Still, he instinctively thrashed and Fenrir leaned forward and sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder to hold him in place. Harry screamed, shaking in horror as fire shot through his veins. The disease burned and he felt his temperature skyrocket and sweat break out across his body. He he tried to catch his breath as his abdomen swelled with Fenrir’s release.

“Oh my gods, I hope you’re enjoying this because it is _never_ happening again!” Harry choked out.

Fenrir whined and then sagged down on top of Harry, pulling him into a gentle embrace as he lay down on the cold ground. He was being stroked and petted by the werewolf who struggled to keep him warm. He reverently caressed his distended abdomen, crooning as if Harry were swollen with his cubs instead of his seed. Harry lay there trying to catch his breath and finding a way to relax enough to be comfortable. His body absorbed it eventually and he began to relaxed against the werewolf who was gently licking Harry’s wound. The saliva was soothing the injury. Harry had been told countless times that wizarding magic couldn’t heal a werewolf bite, but he’d never questioned the implied _something else can_ in that rhetoric. Now he understood why. Werewolf saliva was easing the pain, sucking the burn out of his body, closing the wound, and comforting him as the wild beat of his heart calmed down to a normal crescendo. Harry found himself crooning as the moon called to him, a soft, feminine voice in his head that sang in melodic tones. Harry’s sounds turned into his first inexperienced howl, his back arching against Fenrir’s body as he called his mystification to the world around him. Fenrir shuddered and rolled his hips, filling Harry with another load of his cream as Harry’s movements sated him once again.

Harry slept, the sounds of insects lulling him into a deep slumber as he basked in his beautiful, powerful alpha mate’s embrace. When the moon set an hour before sunrise Harry felt Fenrir’s fur retract and his body clench and tremble before he returned to his human form. A hand stroked Harry’s hip where claw marks had marred it the night before. As a newly bitten wolf Harry hadn’t transformed, so his experience was purely visceral.

Harry waited for Fenrir to realize what he’d done and start apologizing, but as the minutes wore on and Fenrir simply let out a calm sigh Harry began to seeth with anger. He’d been _turned_ , and while Fenrir seemed content in his wolf skin Harry had never wanted the bite. He also wanted a damned explanation as to why Dumbledore had put him in such a position and wanted to know if Fenrir had been in on it.

“Fen?” Harry asked.

“Mm?”

“Fenrir?”

“Mm?!” Fenrir grunted louder.

“For fuck’s sake, we’re in the _woods!”_

Fenrir snorted, “Picked a proper term, have you? That a muggle saying?”

“Fenrir, _you bit me!”_ Harry snarled, squirming out of his grasp and turning to glare at him.

Fenrir rolled onto his back and smirked at him, one arm behind his head as he showed off his muscular body.

“And scratched. And fondled. And grappled. And, as you so aptly put it, _fucked_.”

“Fenrir, you turned me!” Harry snarled, punching his gut and drawing a _whump_ from the confused werewolf.

“The hell is your problem?!” Fenrir growled, sitting up and glaring at him.

“You fucking turned me!” Harry raged, tears pricking his eyes as he fought down his frustration, “Do you know what this _means_? Not only will I have to fight for equality when all I wanted was a chance to live a normally life, but you’re going to be taken away and tossed in Azkaban!”

“Dumbledore didn’t tell you?” Greyback asked, frowning at Harry as he turned his back on Fenrir in a fit of hurt and anger.

“Dumledore doesn’t _tell_ me anything! He alludes! I don’t even know what the fucking _Horcruxes_ are, and I put your life and freedom at risk to manipulate you into fetching them!”

Greyback’s hand stroked down Harry’s shoulder and he shivered in the chill, unconsciously leaning closer to Fenrir… for his warmth, of course. The alpha pulled Harry into his lap and held him tightly, tucking Harry’s head beneath his chin.

“This isn’t going to be easy to hear, Harry,” Fenrir spoke, his voice a deep rumble, “I found out the hard way that those damned things are… well, evil is putting it lightly. They’re parts of the Dark Lord’s soul, torn into pieces and placed in items he values in order to preserve his life long after death.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry shuddered.

Fenrir stood up, carrying Harry easily on his arm as he moved through the woods.

“I can’t tell you how they’re actually made, but frankly only an act of profound evil could make such a dark scent. They also… they influence people around them. Bring out the darkest, most foul thoughts in their heads. I can smell them miles away, and that’s how I found them so easily.”

“Okay, so… what’s that got to do with biting me? Voldemort’s dead. You were going to destroy the horcruxes tonight while under the influence of the wolfesbane’s potion, but you _obviously_ didn’t take it since you came here to fuck and bite me stupid.”

Fenrir paused and nudged Harry so that he glanced around himself, finding a pile of destroyed items on the forest floor.

“I did destroy the Horcruxes. All seven, counting the ones I told you about from years ago,” Harry mentally tallied as a slow thought started to creep into his mind while Fenrir continued to speak, “You see, there are only three things that can destroy a Horcrux, but I ran across a fourth quite by mistake… or rather through rage when Nagini drove me nearly insane with her constant hissing in my head.”

“You’re a parseltongue?” Harry squeaked.

“No, Harry, no, she was a horcrux and… they do things to the people around them. Cause fights. Make people… say things they don’t mean. Do things they wouldn’t otherwise. Like… like rape you and threaten to keep your children from you.”

“Fen…” Harry breathed, his chest tight as his arms gripped Fenrir’s neck tightly, “Fen, the fuck are you talking about?”

“When he killed your parents and then attacked _you_ , he made another Horcrux.”

“No. No,” Harry shook his head, gripping tighter and hoping to actually cut off Fenrir’s air. Muscles bulged at his neck but he kept speaking, the man unfairly strong even at his weakest points.

“I didn’t want to turn you… change you… I lo-loved you so much I swore I could overcome the urges the damn thing created in me. I’d rough you up during sex, but damn it, you liked it and it kept the rage at bay. Kept me from doing worse. Kept me from being… being the monster everyone told me I was once I got bitten. Dumbledore insisted. He said that the horcrux has ruined your life. It infected your aunt, uncle, and cousin with such hatred that they abused you. It meant to make you cruel like Voldemort, to make you vessel for his return, but you never succumbed. You’re so strong, Harry. So much stronger than I am. I couldn’t risk hurting you someday- _actually_ hurting you. So I agreed to destroy the horcrux in you the same night I destroyed these. I was in my right mind when I bit you. I only hope that you can forgive me.”

Harry _was_ crying now, tears streaking down his cheeks as he replayed every argument that had ever happened around him over and again. His aunt and uncle. His cousin. His cousin’s friends. Hermione and Ron arguing and avoiding their obvious affection for each other _because they were constantly with him_. Every summer their romance would blossom right up until Harry joined them at the Burrow and brought an ice-cold shower down on their hearts. Harry wondered if Ron made such callous remarks when Harry _wasn’t_ around.

“Hush, my love.”

“How could you even find me attractive?” Harry sobbed against his shoulder, “You just said they _stink_.”

“Of dark power, yes, but not in the way you think. Dearest one, you must understand that darkness was always a lure for me. I honestly feared my desire for you would wane now, but it _hasn’t_ Harry. I love you and I love our son. I want a life with you, and if you’ll have me I’ll help you adjust to the change. I’ll take you through your first moon and if you’ll let me I’ll get pups on you- if I haven’t already- and throw them in the air and-“

“Fucking hell, stop,” Harry laugh-sobbed against his shoulder, “You sound ridiculous.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Fenrir whispered, nuzzling into Harry’s hair and holding him tightly.

“You’re a big softy.”

“Hmph,” Fenrir grunted, “Sexy wolf.”

“Don’t you usually call me bug?” Harry snickered.

“The fuck kind of translation charm were you using?” Fenrir huffed, “The Hufflepuff version? I called you _sexet ulv_. Might sound like _insekt_ if you stuff cotton in your ear, but it sure as hell doesn’t mean bug.”

Harry frowned, “Why would you call me that?”

“You growled the first time we fooled around,” Fenrir growled into his ears, “Like a hungry, sex crazed little wolf. Biting at my ear.”

Harry blushed, recalling how he’d seen Fenrir’s teeth and felt a mixture of fear and excitement. The alpha- then human- had brought out the wild side of Harry. He hadn’t been in control of himself at all and the knowledge that Fenrir was a wolf in his own time must have made him behave like a wild thing. Fenrir’s words caught up with him and he leaned back to give Fenrir a narrow look.

“Did you propose to me in the midst of all that?”

“Well, we’re already bonded and have a kid,” Fenrir rolled his eyes, “Probably another on the way after all that rogering. Figure a poncy thing like you would like the pomp of a wedding to go with it. I’m not going to wear dress robes.”

“New robes?” Harry suggested.

“Sure. New robes.”

Harry kissed Fenrir firmly and leaned back a bit with a smirk on his face, “In that case, Mr. Future Potter-Greyback, I accept.”

“Greyback-Potter,” Greyback mumbled around Harry’s next kiss.

“Potter-Greyback.”

“Greyback-Potter.”

…

The end.

 

These are the kinds of dumb-ass comments that piss me off. People making shaming comments without even reading the fucking story. GFY. 

 


End file.
